My Ninja Adventure
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A mysterious mutated genetic trait, known as quirk, come into existence over fifty years ago and at first it was extremely rare to receive one until the Surge occurred, where over hundreds children possess the quirk at their birth and Naruto is one of them. Now watch on as Naruto grow up from one of children of two famed nins to one of greatest ninjas beside his fellow quirkers!


**I present you one of the latest story, My Ninja Adventure! A crossover between Naruto and My Hero Academia! And this time, it's set in Naruto-verse!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Before we start, there are a lot of changes to fit the Naruto-verse and some will be covered in this chapter…Not everyone will be in same village so some characters may live in different villages…And not everyone will be in this story…**

 **Oh, the characters' personality will be different in this chapter for a reason but they will revert back to their original personality/some of their traits sooner than you think. Just FYI.**

 **See bottom AN for more details.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and My Hero Academia or anything mentioned in this story**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Childhood**

* * *

Namikaze Minato run his hand through his hair with a deep sigh, looking over many paperworks on his desk. He felt so overwhelmed right now because of a recent event that took place in Kiri that forced many people to flee their homeland to different lands and about thousand decide to seek refuge in the land of fire and Konohagakure, which accept them with opening arms like several other villages in different lands for various reasons. Minato honestly have no idea why the Mizukage initiate the Blood Purge to kill all bloodline carriers…And anyone who possesses a mutation, or Quirk as his brother like to call it. He leans back in his seat, his mind spray over to the topic of Quirk.

The quirks have show up about fifty to sixty years ago and at first, many people thought that the new bloodline has emerged but to their surprise, it wasn't. It was actually mutation. The quirk grant users a unique superhuman ability in many different forms and it can't be passed on to their offspring, a fact that was proved by several users who tried to start a clan in the past and confirmed by Tsunade when she run some blood tests on some people, something about factor and genetic trait…To be honest, Minato got lost when she start rant on with medical lexicon so he just nod along, pretending to understand everything she say to avoid her punches…The quirk was very rare at first because very few people possess them and it was widely debated that the first hokage's mokuton may might be an ability of quirk but no one know then there was a small wave in his generation, about thirty or so received a quirk and his brother was one of them…

Minato paused his thoughts to shudder, his brother was almost bad as Might Gai when it come to training and the hokage nearly died and vomit blood from every single training because this idiot does not know how to hold back! At least he doesn't run around screaming youth and flame like Gai. He shook his head clear, resuming his thought.

And sudden, there was a huge surge six years ago. Many children somehow inherit quirk factor, about hundred recorded in his village so far to his knowledge, and no one know why it is happening. Some believe that it must be a next stage of human evolution while other believe it as a phenomenon and a small group see them as monsters or a sign of end of the world for some reason. He honestly don't know what to think about the Surge, as some people call it, and he might ask his brother and other for help since they have experience with quirks. Maybe they'll come up with something if these children decide to join the ninja academy.

A sigh escape his lip, 'First, Kyuubi's attack by this masked man, Hiruzen's sacrifice to seal Kyuubi's yang half in Mito and Yin half in Kushina, Danzo's attempt to abduct Naruto after the twin's birth…' He frowned, it's really good thing that his brother and his friend were there to stop the root grunts from kidnap his baby son, which give him power to executed Danzo for his act and bring all of his horrific acts to light. 'Then the Surge and now these…' He glances at the clock, it's almost time for dinner and he should take a break for now. Minato stretch his body out as he get up and leave the tower to be with his family tonight…

'I hope nii-san's not there…' He prayed, he love his brother but he have some bad habits…

* * *

"Hey, can you get Naruto from his room?" Kushina peek out from the kitchen as her brother-in-law set table up while a six year old girl bounce excitingly in her seat, "Mito, calm down."

"But it's Teriyaki night!" Mito squealed. She have a red short hair and violet eyes, wear a purple kimono top with brown short. "Teriyaki, teriyaki, teriyaki!"

"Mito…" Kushina sighed with a sweatdrop, finding it strange that Mito worship teriyaki almost much as Naruto does to ramen, and her brother-in-law laugh out loud.

"Mito-chan, you're almost bad as your twin with his ramen." The brother-in-law turned away from the protesting girl who was shouting something about gross ramen to Kushina with a cheesy thumb-up and wide grin, "I shall fetch little Naruto for supper!"

"Thank!" Kushina dip her head back in kitchen to finish her cooking as soon as the brother-in-law swiftly zoom upstairs to a certain door and he open it with a hard yank.

"HELLO, NARUTO, I COME THROUGH LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" The man stepped through the doorway with a booming voice and he look down to his adorable nephew. A six-year old boy look up from his book with a deadpan expression, he have a blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and wear an orange t-shirt with black shorts.

"Uncle Toshi, that's not how a normal person come through a door." Naruto deadpanned.

"IS IT?" The man, known as Uncle Toshi, flashed his megawatt grin again as he rub his jaw in deep thought. He has a large muscular body with blonde hair, two distinct bangs sticking up above his head and his blue eyes were hidden under the shadows of his eyebrows. He wears a strange blue-and-red spandex uniform with some yellow and white features and a pair of yellow boots, a hitai-ate embalmed onto his belt. His name is Namikaze Toshinori, young brother of Minato by a year.

"It isn't." The young boy looked back to his book.

"I see." Toshinori bend down to scoop Naruto up onto his shoulder while plucking book away from his nephew's hands, "It's time for dinner. What were you reading, Naruto my boy?" He looks at the book as he carries Naruto downstairs, "Mythology story? Isn't it too complex for a six year boy?" He has notice that it uses a lot of big words that a six year boy shouldn't understand. It's a story about a man's journey to some land and back home.

"Not really." Naruto replied, "It's not this hard to understand the story when you get far in it."

"When did you start reading it?" He asked curiously.

"This morning." The boy answered, something that cause Toshinori to spit blood out.

"W-W-What, but aren't you halfway there?!" This book has nearly thousand pages!

"Actually, I'm two-third there to the end." Naruto said blankly.

"…A-A-Are you saying that you just spend a whole day reading this book when you should be out, playing around with some kids on a sunny day?!" Toshinori choked on his blood once again.

"Uncle Toshi, it's raining." Naruto pointed out and there was an awkward silence between them until they reach the dinning room.

"O-O-Oh, is that so?" The muscular blonde laughed sheepishly, "I-I-I didn't notice the weather since I was running all way here from Suna. Hehehehehe…"

"Toshi-baka." The blonde boy muttered tiredly.

"Uncle-baka-baka-baka!" Mito giggled and Toshinori slump on floor depressingly.

"Um, dinner's ready…" Kushina can't help but to sweatdrop at the sight and her sweatdrop grow bigger when Toshinori recovered fast with a wide megawatt grin that nearly blind everyone with its' bright white teeth as he sit down in his chair, it look so ridiculous to her to see a giant man sitting on a tiny chair.

"I'm home!" Minato's voice called out, drawing everyone's attention as he enter the dinning room with a smile, "What's for di…OH KAMI NO!"

"MINATO MY BROTHER!" Toshinori raised his hand up in greeting, "I DROP IN FOR A FAMILY DINNER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! LET'S HAVE AFTER-DINNER SPAR!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Minato screamed to the ceiling.

'At least he don't scream about flame of youth like Gai.' Kushina shook her head at them amusedly as Mito laughed out loud and she notice Naruto reading his book. "Naruto, please put the book away."

"Yes, mom." Naruto put it down to eat his dinner and she smile at him.

Kushina have found her son a little strange since his birth and it make her worried at first because of several things. When he was born, he didn't cry out loud like Mito did or make any fuss as much as a baby does and sometime she feel a little creepied out when her baby boy was staring at her blankly when she fed him or change his diaper. He don't stare at you like a baby does, he just stare blankly at you, just staring without any emotion. Thank kami that it was a phase…She become more worried when Mito say her first word and start walking around for a bit while Naruto haven't. Everyone assure her that Naruto's fine and not all babies are same when it come to developing but it don't help her a bit…Then she remember how she nearly have a heart attack when Naruto suddenly walk around and speak in complete sentence without any problem.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Come to mama!" Kushina spread her arms out to wobbling redhead todder, her brother just sit down, as the little girl waddle up to her with a wide smile and she scoop her up as soon as Mito get closer. "That's good girl!"_

" _Uuh, Mito good girl!" Mito beamed._

" _Yes, yo…" The mother was about to say something, only to pause as she saw her little boy get up then walk up to her to tug her skirt._

" _Ma, can I have food?" Naruto asked and Kushina stare at him for few moments with widened eyes then she just fainted. "Ma?" He looked down at his mother with a confusing blink._

* * *

At first, she thought that her little boy was a genius until she find out that Naruto have said his first word and took his first step with Toshinori's help for few months while the parents were out then told the little boy to keep it a secret. Let's say he was not allowed to visit them for a long time until he revealed that he had took photos and video of his first step and words. Now Naruto turn out to be pretty normal so far to her relief but she don't know where he got his love of book from.

"Hey, when will we start training?" Mito suddenly asked her family mouthful, "I wanna be hokage sooner!"

"Well, the academy is about two years away…" Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And we have to train her to control Kyuubi's chakra." Kushina pointed out, "Just enough to reel it back in. We don't want her to go wild on someone in academy by accident." They have talk to their children about Mito's status and make sure they understand. "And we can start Naruto off with some basic, like k…"

"Can I wait until next year to start training?" Naruto speak up, drawing everyone's eyes to him.

"Why, nii-san?!" Mito gasped at him.

"Um, yeah, why?" Minato asked.

"Because she needs it more than I do." Naruto said, "…And I want to be a kid a little longer." Both parents stared at him for few moments until one of them speak up.

"Um, if Naruto don't mind waiting a little longer then we can focus on Mito for a year then we can bring him in." Kushina glanced at her son worriedly as if he might change his mind.

"I'll get it down in six months then Naru-nii will train with us faster!" Mito puffed her cheeks out and her parents just chuckle at her reaction, she always want to rush in everything. Toshinori chuckle at her, silently sneak a glance at his nephew.

* * *

Naruto retreated to his room to finish his book as soon as the dinner ended and resuming his reading until a knock snap him out few minutes later and he look up to see his uncle peeking in. "Naruto my boy, may I come in?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded and his uncle step in, closing the door behind him.

"So…" Toshinori squatted down to meet his eye level, yet still towering over him, "You're not sure about becoming a shinobi?" His nephew blinked in surprise, "I noticed your brief hesitation in between your explanation. I'm certainly sure your folks also noticed. I want to assure you that it's okay not to be sure about joining the force. There is other way to make living and we all accept you no matter what choice you make. So what's the real reason?" He brings his right arm up to flex with a wide grin, "Just lay it on your favorite uncle!"

"Uncle Shota is my favorite." Naruto replied bluntly.

"GAK, YOUR WORDS WOUND ME!" Toshinori spit blood out, mentally cursing Shota. It's not fair that he's not Naruto's godfather! What does this man have that he doesn't have?!

"And why I'm not sure is because…" The young boy muttered as the giant blonde tilt his head down to him, "I don't have any reasons to be a one."

"Ah." Toshinori hummed in realization.

"Most people I know have motivation to become a ninja…" Naruto said, "Mito want to become a hokage like everyone else, some want to follow their relatives' footsteps, or to fulfill their goals…I honestly don't know what I want to be right now."

"It's okay." The giant man placed his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair lightly. "You're young, you have a lot of time to figure out what you want to do. Why, when I was your age, I was completely clueless!"

"Really?" The nephew glanced up to him, receiving a nod.

"Really!" Toshinori said, "When I was this little…" He bring his other hand down closer to his leg, "I never thought about joining Konoha force in first place."

"What changed?" Naruto asked.

"Your father." He answered, "Along with some of my friends. They joined the academy at the time of Second Giant Shinobi War and when I heard about it, I discover my reason and decide to join…" He remembers his relief when the second war ended few months before the graduation, he can't imagine what it would be like if his generation takes part in the war as genin…The third war comes around after he becomes jonin and make a name for himself on the field.

"What was the reason?" The young boy asked curiously.

"To protect my precious people!" Toshinori flashed his thumb-up proudly, "When someone has something important to protect, they can be stronger! Because of that, I'm able to save and protect many lives as much as I can from my enemies!"

"Actually, your quirk plays a large part in that." Naruto pointed out, "You're ridiculously stronger and faster."

"True that!" The giant man threw his head back with a roaring laughter before he pat Naruto's head, "But it's true that someone can become stronger enough to protect their precious one, quirk or qurikless! Why, anyone with enough willpower can defeat me in slugfest!"

"I see…" The young boy hummed, 'But it's hard to picture you losing.' To be fair, Naruto have only seen him sparring with his father or this weird guy with bowlcut hair and thick eyebrows few times.

After a couple minutes of silence, Toshinori clear his throat as he stand up with fists on his hip, "Well then, I'll leave you to your reading!" He spun around on his heels to exit the room, "MINATO MY BROTHER, LET BEGIN OUR SPAR!"

"KAMI NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD BACK, YOU CRAZY FU…" Minato screamed out before a loud shockwave ring out, "AAAAAAAAAH!" There was a sound of something breaking with a hard smack and Naruto believe it was another door this time.

'Precious person? What does he mean?' Naruto thought before he focuses on his book with a small shrug. He'll think about it later.

* * *

"So that's why?" Kushina blinked at her giant brother-in-law after he revealed his conversation with Naruto, her husband vomit some blood out comically on ground behind the grinning man after a short spar. She cup her chin with tilted head, "Actually, I'm not that surprised. He barely shows any interest in jutsu or anything related to ninja."

"Now knowing that, what are you two going to do?" Toshinori asked out of curiosity and the redhead just shrug her shoulders.

"Nothing." She said as the giant man corked his eyebrow at her, "Minato and I talked about that when I was pregnant with the twin, the life of shinobi you know, and we both agreed not to push our children into it if they don't want to. Whatever career they chose, we'll support them all the way."

"Y-Y-Yes, what she said…" Minato stood up, wiping some blood off his chin. "And beside, they're still young so they have a lot of time to make their decisions." Kushina and Toshinori nod their heads, it's not odd for a child to change their mind about their future career at random until they find what they really want in the end.

"I'm glad to hear about that." Toshinori grinned widely before he look down to Kushina, "Now then…SHALL WE SPAR, MY SISTER IN LAW?!"

"Minato said he want to spar you again right now." Kushina smiled without missing a beat.

"OH, IS THAT SO?!" Minato paled as his brother swiftly turns to him with this evil expression, "LET'S DO IT!"

"KUSH…" The hokage shouted out, only to cut off by a haymaker punch and the redhead watch him launching up in air as Toshinori took off to catch his leg in midair before he fling his old brother down to the ground with a smash.

'Sorry, dear.' Kushina thought, 'Better you than me.'

"DELAWARE SMASH!"

"STOOOOO-GAH!"

Kushina watch the one-sided spar with a sweatdrop, wondering how Toshinori come up with these weird names for his attacks.

* * *

'That would be enough for two or three books.' Naruto pat his pocket, contained his allowance that he has saved up, as he walk into one of few market streets, 'What should I get? Series or novel?'

"Oh, good afternoon, honourable son." A local storeowner greeted him.

"Good afternoon to you." The young boy replied politely, walking by.

"Hello, honourable son, how's Minato-sama?" A random elderly male civilian asked.

"And Kushina-sama?" His elderly wife asked with a smile.

"Hello, elders." Naruto bowed his head, "They are doing well."

"Ah, if it isn't honourable brother of Mito-sama." A random local older teenage girl speaks out with two other girls, "Where is your sister?"

"Mito is at home with our parents for training." He answered.

"Oh, so they're starting training our savior now?" Another teenager gushed, "I can't wait to see Mito-sama become hokage! If she does then she'll be the first female hokage!"

"Me too!" The third girl squealed, "Think Minato-sama'll teach her some of his jutsu?"

"No, it'll be Kushina-sama!" The first girl said, "After all, she's one of the great kunoichi and…"

Naruto kept walking as their voices fade into the background and the villagers greet him as soon as they spot him. Sometime he hate going out in public because he always get the same conversation almost everyday…But what bother him the most is that beside the family and family friends, no one ever call him by his given name, only the title or his clan name. A sigh slip from his mouth, he have no choice but to suck up and accept it for now. It's not like they're going to call him that for the rest of his life.

"Gimme mochi back!" A voice cried out at his right and Naruto turn his head to see an six year brown-haired girl and six older boys, roughly about eight year olds, in a park. "It's for mah parents!" The girl attempts to grab a box from the bigger boy but the boy yank it up in air with a snicker.

"Too bad, it's ours now!" The ringleader laughed cruelly as he open it up, his large belly juggle with each bounce.

"No, I bought it! It's mine, not yours!" The girl charge forward but one of the boys shoves her down and she quickly get up, slapping the pusher's face.

"Hey, why yo…" The pusher shot her dirty glare, only to widen his eyes as he start floating up and the boys stare at the sight with widened eyes. "H-H-HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?! PUT ME BACK DOWN!"

"LET HIM GO!" One of the boys cried out.

"Urk, g-g-g-gimme m-m-mochi back!" The green-faced girl held her stomach, "A-And I-I-I'll p-p-put him down…"

"You want that?!" The ringleader glared at her before he suddenly shove his face into the box, devouring most mochi then threw the rest on the ground and stomp all over it.

"MAH MOCHI!" The girl cried out in horror, tears forms from the corner of her eyes.

"LET'S BEAT HER UP!" The ringleader raised his fists up in air with a war cry…

"That's a dick move, jerk." Sudden, a leg kick the ringleader's groin from behind as the fat boy's eyes pop out and he crumble down like a puppet that have his strings cut, revealing Naruto with a small frown. The group and girl stare at him shockingly for few moments before one of them yell out.

"GET HIM!" The four boys run toward him. The first boy swing his fist down and Naruto duck under the wild swing then the blonde boy's fist lash out…And hit the boy's groin, causing him to drop on his knees like his whimpering leader. The other two boys rear their fists back, preparing to give him double punches and before they know it, their feet trip over something as their faces meet Naruto's raised fists. The momentums were enough to break their noses and they roll around, clutching their noses with wails. The last boy stop in his track with widened eyes and shivering body as he glance around at his fallen comrades then into Naruto's eyes.

"You're next." Naruto said flatly and the boy just runs out of the park, screaming for his parents as he snorted. His head turn to the girl, taking her appearance in for the first time. She have a brown bob cut with long bangs at side, big round brown eyes with two rosary cheeks and wear some dirty shirt with shorts and pair of shoes but what catch his attention the most was the little pads on the tip of her fingerprints. "Hey, you okay? You don't look too good."

"I-I-I-I'm okay…" The little girl shakily touches her pads together by steeping her hands, "R-R-R-Release…"

"OW!" The floating boy hit his head on ground hard. Oh, Naruto just forget that he was there. "I'M GONNA…" The girl suddenly threw up on him, "…G-G-GROOOOOOOSSSSS!" He scrambled away from them with flailing arms and the people swiftly part the way for him to avoid the biles, some look like they want to throw up right there.

"O-O-Oooh, mah stomach…" The girl moaned feebly.

"Need help?" Naruto squat down to rub her back.

"N-N-No, t-thank…" She moaned softly as she held her head down between her knees, "I-I-I need few minutes…" He kept rubbing her back until she look up to him, "Thank for yer help. You're strong, eh?"

"Not really." The blonde boy replied, "I just got lucky back there."

"Lucky? I don't think so!" The girl glanced at the downed whining boys, "Ya got them out in one punch!" She tilt her head, "But how come two of them go down when ya hit them down there?"

"It's boy thing." Naruto said calmly, he's not ashamed to take advantage of any weakness because they bring it upon themselves.

"Oh." The girl blinked owlishly at him before she realize something with a gasp, "Oh no! Mah mochi…" She glanced at the dirty mochi sadly, "I bought them for pa and ma…I was gonna surprise them…"

"You can buy another box." He said.

"B-B-But we're poor…" She muttered as he turned to stare at her, "I saved up a lot of money…I-I-I want to give them to ma and pa as gift…" She starts to sniffle, "N-N-Now I can't…B-B-Because…"

"…I'll pay." Naruto spoke.

"EH?!" The girl sharply turned her head to him with widened eyes before she wave her hands, "N-N-No, no, I can't! Ya don't hafta…"

"It's alright, I saved a lot of allowance." Naruto stand up then grab her hand, "I don't mind. Come on."

"B-B-But why?!" She cried.

"Because it's right thing to do." He shrugged his shoulders, he really can't just stand by and do nothing when something went down and it's kinda his fault for not acting fast enough when this fatso ate and destroy her foods.

"O-O-Oh…" The girl gazed at her feet as they walk down the street, "…I'm Uraraka Ochaco, what's yours?"

"Naruto." The boy replied back, "Namikaze Naruto."

"Nice to meetcha, Naruto!" Ochaco grinned at him.

* * *

"WOW, TWO BOXES OF MOCHI!" Ochaco's eyes pop out comically at boxes in her hands as the two kids exited the sweet shop, "Thank, Naruto!"

"No problem." Naruto replied flatly, 'And I still have enough for two books.' He was about to walk away but the smiling girl grab his wrist and drag him with her. "What are you doing…"

"Come with me, Naruto!" Ochaco said happily, "I want ya to meet ma and pa and share mochi with us! You're mah first friend here since we get here!"

'Ugh, I just want to buy the damn books!' The boy sighed as he catches up with her pace, he can't yank his hand away from her iron-clad grip. "…So…How did you make this guy floating? Is it some jutsu or…?"

"N-No, it's not…" Ochaco become nervous, "It's…Um…a m…Mut…Um…Mutation." She glanced at his face nervously.

"Oh, you have a quirk?" Naruto said it as a statement.

"Quirk-what?" She suddenly tilts her head confusingly.

"It's a term for mutation." He explained, "My uncle decides to call it quirk because he likes the sound of it. He has a quirk. My cousin too."

"R-R-Really?!" Ochaco's eyes widened as he nodded, "S-S-So ya don't hate me because of mah mu…Ah, I mean quirk?"

"Nah, why should I hate you for having a quirk?" Naruto looked at her.

"W-Well, because I'm from Kiri." She looked ahead sadly.

"Oh, you moved here because of what's going on over there." He realized, the news have spread around the nations as soon as the Blood Purge went down and many people have fled to escape the bloodshed then a civil war break out just yesterday.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Ochaco muttered, "Because of me, mah folks hafta drop everything and move away so I can be safe here…But we don't have many money…" Her eyes gaze at the boxes, "I saved some money that ma and pa gave me so I can buy mochi for them…I-I want to say sorry for having quirk…If I don't have one, we shouldn't have leave home…It's all mah fault…"

"No, it's not your fault, it's Mizukage's fault." Naruto cut her off, "There is nothing wrong with having a quirk."

"…What do ya know…" The girl muttered, "Yer uncle and cousin have one but ya don't…"

"…I do know." Naruto looked at her.

"Wha…" Ochaco's puzzled brown eyes met his calm blue eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said quietly before she nod, "Promise me you tell no one?"

"I promise." Ochaco nodded again, wondering why he is telling her that.

"…I also have a quirk." Naruto said as her eyes widened, "My family don't know about it because my sister and I don't have our DNA tested since people think it's random and can't occurred more than twice in one family."

"…Wait, not even yer uncle and cousin know?" She asked.

"No, you're the first person I told." He said, "I want to keep my quirk secret because I don't know much about it…I only discover a couple abilities so far but I'm not sure if they are part of quirk or not."

"Oh, what are they?" Ochaco wondered.

"I'll tell you after you tell me yours." Naruto said, "You made this guy floating…Is it related to these pads on your hands?"

"Yup, if I touch someone with all five fingers, I can make them light!" She wiggled her sticking-out pinky finger, revealing that she haven't use all of her fingers to hold his wrist. "When I touch my fingers together, it releases them back down. But it makes me feel so sick in stomach."

"…So you can remove the object's gravity by manipulating them?" Naruto said in awe, "Like zero gravity?"

"Oooh, Zero Gravity!" Ochaco's eyes lit up with a loud gasp, "That's a good name for mah quirk!"

"And for mine…" Naruto spoke, "I just discovered it few months ago but what I know so far is…" He share some info about his quirk's abilities to her as they walk toward wherever she's taking him to.

* * *

"Thank, hon, for the mochi!" A dirty blonde-haired man laughed out loud as he pet Ochaco's hair up, "You shouldn't have to do that for us!" The family was eating their sweets in a very small apartment, provided by the village.

"But I wanna, pa." Ochaco poked her index fingers together, "I wanna say sorry for…"

"Ah, ah, we already talk about that." Her father smiled sweetly, "It's not your fault you have a quirk, it's this man's fault for hating people who can't help but to be different and unique. If it's anyone we're blaming, it's this man, not you."

"Your father is right." A brown-haired woman smiled, "If you don't have mutation, we'll still leave Kiri because we're friend with some members from bloodline clan."

"Really?" She looked up to her.

"Yes, dear, we can't tolerant any prejudice or live in a nation who support a genocide." The mother frowned before she change the topic to drive the bad moments away, "Anyway…Who's your friend here?" She bring hand up to her smiling lip as the family turn to stare at Naruto, who was chewing his mochi calmly.

"Oh, that is mah new and first friend, Naruto!" Ochaco grab his arm with beaming smile, "A bunch of bullies were botherin' me and he beat them up then bought me mochi because the jerks ruin first one! He's waaaaaay strong!"

"I'm not this strong." Naruto said flatly, "They underestimate me so I took advantage of it."

"Under-what?" The dot-eyed girl looked at him with tilted head.

"Oh my, bullies?" The mother glanced between the children, "Are you two okay?"

"Yup, they never lay a hand on us!" Ochaco grinned.

"Actually, one of them pushes you down." Naruto replied, "But he got what he deserved when you throw up on him."

"Quiet ya!" The girl blushed in embarrassment, drawing some giggle and chuckle out from her parents.

"I see, I see, then I shall thank you for helping my little girl." The father chuckled, "And for buying these mochi to replace her ruined one."

"It's right thing to do." Naruto muttered and Ochaco's parents chuckle again.

"Thank you, anyway." The mother smiled, "I hope you will be her good friend because she need one since she's new around here."

"Well, if Ochaco is fine with it." He looked at his new friend.

"Totally!" Ochaco flashed him a thumb-up with a grin, "Hey, hey, we should play something tomorrow at this park! Ya know, the one where ya beat this jerks up?"

"Sure, I got nothing to do tomorrow." Naruto shrugged as the girl cheered, "I'll be going now. It's almost suppertime."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time." The mother looked at the clock then to Naruto as he walk up to the front door, "You should hurry back before it get dark, Naruto."

"Mmm, you don't want your parents to get worried." The father nodded, "Bye, Naruto. And thank again for what you did."

"See ya tomorrow, Naruto!" Ochaco waved.

"Thank you for having me." Naruto bowed then glance at Ochaco, "See you tomorrow." With that, he leave the apartment.

"Aw, he's gone now." The girl pouted, she hope that he can stay a little longer so they can play some games.

"Oh my, look like someone has springtime." The mother giggled to her husband jokely.

"…Wait, what?!" The father's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no! She's too young for that!"

"But it's wintertime?" Ochaco looked up to them confusingly.

* * *

"Welcome home, Naruto." Kushina smiled at her son as the boy walk in the house, "What took you so long? You said you were going to a bookstore."

"I got sidetracked today." Naruto looked up to her, "I met someone at a park and we become friends."

"…W-Wait, what?" The redhead's eyes widened, "Y-Y-You made a friend?"

"Hai, she want to play with me tomorrow at a park so I might go there." He said.

"…A-A friend around your age?" Kushina stuttered, "A-A-And she? I-I-It's a girl?!"

"Um, hai." Naruto arched his eyebrow at his mother oddly.

"…MINATO, NARUTO JUST MADE A FRIEND HIS AGE TODAY!" Kushina suddenly dart upstair to Minato's office, "AND IT'S A GIRL!"

"SAY WHAT?" Minato's voice shouted, "H-H-HE MADE A FRIEND?! AROUND SAME AGE?! OUR NARUTO?!"

"A-A-A GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAN?! THEY'RE GONNA BE CHILDHOOD FRIEND THEN BECOME A CHILDHOOD LOVER THEN…" Kuhsina's voice shirked.

"…Why does everyone always overreact around here?" Naruto deadpanned, it's not like he don't have any friends.

"I'M SO GLAD BECAUSE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" Minato's voice choked on tears, "HE NEVER HAVE A FRIEND AROUND HIS AGE UNTIL NOW! WE SHOULD HAVE SOME RED RICE TODAY!"

"…All I just want is a damn book…" Naruto's eyebrow twitched with passive expression.

* * *

The very next day, Ochaco grin widely as soon as she saw her first friend walk into the park and she jog up to him. "Naruto, you're here!"

"Yeah, I am." Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Mmm, wanna play…Um…" Ochaco think of a game until something in distance catch her eyes and she tilt her body to peek over Naruto's side. "Hey, why is that red lady looking at us behind pole? And this shady blonde guy peeking over a fence…And…HOLY, THIS GUY IS HUGE!" Her eyes pop out at the sight of Toshinori, crouching down with two branches in his hands. Kushina was hiding behind a wooden pole but she was doing opposite way by sticking whole body out, due to her nervousness about Naruto's new friend. Minato was crouching behind the fence in a trenchcoat with sunglasses and hat, drawing some weird look from some people and very concerned ninjas.

"Ignore these morons." Naruto grabbed her hand with a deadpan expression before he drag her to other side of the park away from his crazy family…"Let's play over there." He wonders where his sister is right now. The said girl was peeking behind Toshinori as soon as they leave.

"This girl is nii-san's friend?" Mito squirted her eyes, "She looks so plain and lame."

"Now, now, Mito my girl." Toshinori grinned, "Being friends are not all about looks, it's personality."

"Mou, I don't like her." Mito narrowed her eyes at her twin's friend with puffed cheeks.

* * *

Kushina hum a tune as she start cleaning the house after a short workout, it have been two weeks after Naruto and Ochaco's first meeting and the thought of it make her smile. Naruto have getting a little active lately and went out to play with his now best friend at some park, of course he sometime still hole up in his room all day to read some books…Like right now. Kushina roll her eyes lightly, picking some laundry up until a knock at the front door reach her ear and she pace to it. "I'm coming!" She open it to see a six year girl with orange choppy boyish hair, green eyes and wear blue shirt and black pant with some slippers, she have a bandage tape on the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Itsuka! What bring you here?" Kushina beamed, scooping the little girl up in a tight hug before she break it to look at her face, "Wait, what happened to your face? Who did it? Do I have to beat someone up? Tell…"

"Relax, aunt." Itsuka grinned widely, "That is nothing. I just got it from dad during spar the other day and mom whoop his ass up…" A fist bonks her head, "Owie, owie!"

"Language, young lady!" Kushina scolded her.

"Okay, okay." Itsuka rubbed her bump with a childish scowl, "Sorry, aunt."

"So, again, what bring you here?" Kushina glanced at her with hands on her hip.

"Dad and mom are out on missions for a week so…" Itsuka pulled a large backpack into view from the side of the door, "I gotta stay here until after their missions."

"They both got missions?" She blinked rapidly.

"Yup, different mission, different land." Itsuka shrugged her shoulders, "Dad has to escort some nobles and mom has to go to set some fuinjutsu up since she's Uzumaki."

"Why doesn't Onee-chan tell me that before they leave?" Kushina placed hand on her forehead annoyingly, that is so like her older sister to dump something on her at last minute. She love her older sister and she was her rock when the Uzushiogakure was wiped out along with their parents. If her older sister haven't decide to visit her this day, she won't be here and Kushina can't imagine how she'll handle it if her whole family are gone.

"She said that it's fun to see you getting all riled up." Uzumaki Itsuka shrugged.

'Fuck you, Nami-onee.' Kushina growled in her head.

"So are Naruto and Mito in?" The tomboy toss bag at her aunt, which the older Uzumaki catch.

"Mito-chan is out with some of her friends but Naruto is up in his room." She answered.

"Man, this nerd." Itsuka snorted, "He need to get out the house and get some sun."

"Actually, he went out few times lately since he made a friend with this Ochaco girl." Kushina smiled.

"Wait, what?" Itsuka blinked rapidly, "Ochaco who?"

"A nice girl that he met at some park two weeks ago." The redhead said, "She just moved here from Kiri because of some circumstances. She has a quirk like you."

"Oh, how do you know?" The orange-haired girl crossed her arms with tilted head.

"She made objects floating and Naruto confirmed it when we asked him." Kushina replied, "Plus it's on registration paper for civilian ID."

"I see…" Itsuka glanced up the stairs, "So he has been going out because of this girl, huh?"

"Yup." The redhead confirmed it as she walk up the stair with bag, "I'll put it in guestroom next to our room, help yourself."

"Alright, aunt." Itsuka shot her a smile before she suddenly dart up past Kushina to Naruto's door then kick it open with a scream, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO!"

Naruto simply look up from his book to Itsuka, "…Oh, hello Itsuka. What bri…" Itsuka cut him off with a tackle and they sprawl over the floor as the tomboy pulls him into a chokehold.

"TELL ME! WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Itsuka screamed, "Aunt said that you went out almost every day for two weeks! NARUTO NEVER DOES THAT SO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"It's me, Naruto, you idiotic tomboy." Naruto said with blank face as if he's not in a chokehold, "And it's true, I have been out of the house lately because of my best friend."

"B-B-Best friend?!" Itsuka screamed out, "WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?!"

"A cousin." He answered without batting a eyelash.

"ARGH, YOU SON OF A…" Itsuka suddenly stretch him in a crab hold, "I'M GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF! TAKE THAT!"

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto said flatly as he reaches out to get his tossed book and start to read it.

'Definitely like me.' Kushina sweatdropped at them from the opening door. Either it must be a quirk thing or Uzumaki thing.

* * *

"Naruto, what do ya wanna play today?" Ochaco swung back and forth on a wooden swing, the said boy was resting against the tree.

"I spy?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Never heard of it." The girl tilted her head, "How do ya do it?"

"You have to pick anything in a surrounding like around here." He gestured at the park, "Then say 'I spy something' and give a single clue like first letter or color, anything to describe it."

"Oh!" Ochaco grinned, "I'll start first! Um…" She glanced around, "I spy something…Starting with S!"

"Is it slide?" Naruto gazed at a slide.

"Dang!" The girl pouted childishly, "How did ya know?!"

"Well, it was sky, swing, shoes or slide so I went with the last thing." He said.

"Grr, I'll win the next one!" Ochaco clenched her fist childishly with closed eyes and grin, "Your turn!"

"Alright, I spy something…" Naruto looked around until his eyes land on something…Or a group. "Jerks at it again." It was these bullies that harassed Ochaco few weeks ago.

"Oh, it's the bullies! I win!" Ochaco said it with a smile and the young blonde can't help but to sweatdrop.

"Y-Yeah, you win." He muttered, "Anyway, let's get out of here before they sp…"

"Hey, it's this freaky bird-head!" One of the boys called out and the friends look over to see the bullies gathering around a six year boy, teasing and pushing him around.

"Q-Q-Quit it!" The boy cried out, he wear an oversize black shirt with hood and blue pant with plain shoes. His head apparently draw their attention mostly, it shape like a crow with yellow beak and red eyes. "L-L-L-Leave me alone!"

"Or what?" The ringleader mocked, "You gonna vomit bugs crap into our mouths, fre…" His eyes budged out as soon as his groin get kick from behind and like last time, he drop down to the ground with frothing mouth.

"Or I'll kick you in balls again." Naruto said flatly, despite the fact that he already kicked the ringleader's groin.

"You again?!" One of the bullies scowled as the sniffing bird-headed boy looked up to Naruto from ground, "Let's…" Sudden, he feel a hard slap on his cheek, causing him to hold onto it. "WHY YOU…" He spun around with a glare before his eyes widened at the sight of Ochaco, "YOU!" The bully find himself floating up in air, "OH, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!"

"GET THEM!" The floating bully heard his friends screaming out then he feel something grab his ankle before a hard yank send him flying into three bullies and they tumble over as soon as the brunette released her quirk.

Naruto gaze at the last wide-eyed bully blankly as the blonde's friend rush over to vomit into nearby bush, "And that's the part where you run." The last bully obey him, running out of the park with a scream.

"Ugh, I have do something about mah quirk's side effect…" Ochaco wobbled to Naruto's side with a moan, clutching her stomach with paled face.

"You okay?" The blonde asked his friend.

"Y-Y-Yeah, gimme few minutes and I'm all good to go!" The girl flashed thumb-up to him and her friend nod then turns his head to the bird-headed boy, offering him his hand, which the boy accepted with nervous glint in his eyes.

"What about you?" Naruto helped him up to his feet, "You alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes, t-t-thanks…" The boy muttered meekly, fidgeting with his hands.

"W-What's yer name?" Ochaco asked with grin as soon as her stomach settled down, "Mine's Uraraka Ochaco." She gestured at Naruto, "And he's Naruto."

"N-Nara Fumikage." The timid bird-headed boy replied, "Y-Y-You t-two are not weird out by my head?"

"Nah." Naruto crossed his arms, "It's not strange to see people with mutant-type quirk."

"Mutant-type quirk?" Ochaco tilted her head at Naruto with a blink, "Are you saying there are types?"

"There are three known types." He explained with three fingers, "Emitter, Transformation and Mutant. Emitter type has abilities to generating certain substances or alters something in a certain way, your Zero Gravity quirk would be identified as emitter because you can remove a person or object's gravity until you deactivate your quirk." Ochaco looked at her hands with an understanding nod as Fumikage glanced between them, "Transformation type, as it is said, allow user to 'transform' their own body or body part in a certain way from enhancing to add new feature and it's activation, my cousin have transformation quirk that allow her to enlarge her hands and increase her strength when active." Naruto paused to recalling that it also stretch her arm out somehow but he wasn't sure since she don't use it often, "Mutant type is like transformation but is passively active because it alter body structure to fit their own quirk and sometime give you extra appendages, it's like having a tail that you can't remove because it's part of your body and you can control it like your own limb."

"Oh, I see…" The girl placed her index finger on her chin with a hum.

"H-H-How do you know these?" Fumikage asked curiously.

"My godfather told me when I asked him about his quirk and it come up." Naruto answered, remembering asked his uncle when he mentioned types.

"Hey, if your quirk make ya look like bird then can ya fly?" Ochaco asked Fumikage bluntly with a innocent smile and her blonde friend was not sure if it sound like an insult.

"N-N-No, my quirk doesn't…" Fumikage shook his head timidly, "Um…It give me a sentient shadow creature…L-Let me show you…" He squat down to pat on his shadow, "C-C-Come on out, it's okay, the b-bullies are gone." Slowly, they watch as a small hawk-like shadow creature peek up timidly from Fumikage's shadow and it look around nervously.

"Awwww, it look cute!" Ochaco gushed loudly, causing the creature to dip back in bird-headed boy's shadow.

"W-W-W-Well, Dark Shadow looks like that during the day but at night he gets bigger and scary." Fumikage fidgeted.

"Dark Shadow?" Naruto looked up from the creature to Nara's red eyes, "That's his name I assume?" The bird-headed boy nodded meekly then the blonde look down again, "It appears that you have transformation quirk in a sense."

"Wait, if it is then how is it related to his head?" Ochaco furrowed her brows confusingly, "Don't that make Dark Shadow a part of mutant or something? Ya said he have mutant quirk because of his head?"

"Mmm, I think his head have nothing to do with his quirk." Naruto rubbed his head with deep thought, "It's perhaps a mutation on his part…He must be a hybrid in a sense…There are so many things that we don't know about quirks right now since they first appeared." The other kids look thoughtful for few moments and it was quiet until one of them break it.

"Um, i-i-i-if it's not any troubles…" Fumikage fidgeted nervously, "C-C-Can we be friends?"

"Fine with me." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Heck yeah!" Ochaco grinned widely with pumping fists, "We were playing I Spy game, do ya play it?"

"Y-Yes." The bird-headed boy smiled at them shyly, glad that they accept him. It's really hard to befriend people before of his appearance and he always hid under his hood to avoid some stares.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Minato waved to his son from the living room as soon as his son walk into the hallway, "How was your day?"

"It's alright." Naruto said, "I made a new friend and we played some games, that's it."

"…You make a new friend?" The fourth hokage said slowly.

"Yes, his name's Nara Fumikage." The young boy nodded.

"…And he's around your age too?" The father asked, receiving another nod and they stare at each other for a moment in silence before Minato suddenly run out to backyard. "KUSHINA! NARUTO MADE ANOTHER FRIEND AND IT'S A BOY THIS TIME!"

"SAY WHAT?! ANOTHER FRIEND?! OH IT'S A MIRACLE! OUR BABY BOY IS NOT ANTI-SOCIAL AS WE THOUGHT!"

"WE SHOULD GET RED RICE AND CELEBRATE!"

"…Really, again?" Naruto deadpanned, he seriously hopes it's not going to be a pattern when he makes some new friends. Why don't they act like that when Mito made many friends couple years ago?!

* * *

"Let's grab some grubs, Naruto said he'll buy!" Ochaco pumped her fist up in air as Fumikage and Naruto walk with her the next day, "What's for lunch?"

"I'm thinking of ramen." The blonde boy said, "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Totally!" Ochaco beamed, "We're goin' to this stand? The one with nice old man and girl?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I would like that." Fumikage smiled timidly under his hood before he glance over his shoulders nervously, "S-S-Say, why are these people following us?"

They were following by Minato, Kushina and Toshinori, all hiding poorly and in open as people look at them oddly.

"I have been wonderin' the same thing." The girl tapped her chin curiously.

"Ignore them, they'll go away." Naruto deadpanned with twitching eyebrow.

* * *

"Mom, can Itsuka and I have a sleepover here with my friends?" Mito asked her mother few days later at dining table with her family and cousin, "Please?"

"A sleepover?" Kushina hummed as her violet eyes gaze at Mito, "Who are you inviting?"

"Hinata and Ino with her friend, Sakura." The young redhead said, "It's gonna be girls only, no boy allowed!" She sticks her tongue out at her twin, receiving an uninteresting shrug from him.

"Wait, what?" Itsuka looked at Mito with gaping mouth, "Girl only? Oh hell no, I'm not gonna do girly things!"

"Like what?" Mito tilted her head.

"Like painting nails and glittery shit!" The orange-haired girl grumbled.

"Itsuka, language." Kushina shot her niece a look before her gaze shift to Mito, "And for the sleepover…Sure, you can have one on Saturday." She glanced at her nodding husband as their daughter cheered while Itsuka grumble something under her breath and an idea hit the older redhead as soon as she turn to her son. "Naru-chan, you should have your own sleepover with your new friends."

"Why?" Naruto looked up from his dinner with a raised eyebrow, "I don't see a point in having one."

"To have fun and make memories." Kushina replied.

"Plus, we want to meet your friends." Minato said, while the parent have seen them from afar, Naruto never have introduced his friends to them before.

The blonde look thoughtful for few moments before he nod, "Alright, I'll ask them. This Saturday?"

"Yup." Kushina smiled.

"Dibs on living room!" Mito called out, receiving some chuckles from her parents, an eyeroll from her brother and another grumble from her cousin.

* * *

Naruto search out for Ochaco after gave Fukikage an invitation, which he politely turn down after explain something about Dark Shadow and request him to keep it a secret, and he locate her wandering down a street. "Ochaco." He called her out and the brunette turn around with a wondering look before her eyes lit up.

"Hiya, Naruto!" Ochaco quickly jogged toward him with a bright wide smile, "What's up?"

"I was looking for you." He said.

"Why?" The girl tilted her head curiously with finger on her chin.

"My mother wants me to have a sleepover at my home this Saturday because my sister is having one with her friends." Naruto replied, "Do you want to come over? I already asked Fumikage if he want to come but he turn me down for a personal reason."

"Sleepover?!" Ochaco's eyes shined brightly in pure joy, "Heck yea!" She grabbed his hand then run down the path, "Let's ask pa! Come on!" It took them few minutes until they come up to a small construction site and she glance around rapidly. She immediately find her father at a manmade table with blueprint, talking to some workers and she take a deep breath. "PA!" Several workers nearly jump up with startle as Ochaco's father turn his head to see his daughter with her friend and he gives them an wave with a smile.

"Hi, hun, Naruto." The father walked over to the children, "What bring you two here?"

"Hello, Uraraka." Naruto gave him a polite bow before he take another look at the site, "Is that your new job?"

"Yup." The older smiling Uraraka flicked his nose with a nod, "I used to own an small construction business in Kiri before we leave so I thought why not trying starting up another construction business here…But first, I have to work at some sites to save up money before I do that."

"I see, I wish you good luck and good success in your future endeavors." Naruto hummed.

"Jeez, that's fancy saying." Ochaco looked at her friend for a moment before she shake her head clear, "Pa! Naruto just invited me to a sleepover on Saturday at his place, can I go? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"A sleepover?" Her father blinked as Ochaco nod so faster that Naruto thought her head will pop off before he grin widely, "Sure! I'll let your ma know."

"YAY!" Ochaco jumped up and down with a cheer, "Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! I luv ya, pa!"

"Thank you." Naruto fished out a piece of paper then hand it over to the older Uraraka, "That is my family's address and time."

"Thank, I'll give it to my wife." Uraraka smiled at them.

"Naruto, let's go makin' some plan for sleepover!" The hyper girl dragged her friend off again and her father just chuckle at the sight.

"Was that your little girl?" A random worker walked up to him.

"Yup, isn't she cute?" The father grinned with fists on his hip, puffing his chest out.

"Yea." The worker chuckled, "And this boy, he's your future in-law?"

"…She's too young for dating!" Uraraka paled comically, "My little girl is not going to marry anyone until she's thirty!"

"Relax, relax, I was joking." The laughing worker patted his back as Uraraka took few deep breaths to calm himself down, "Come on, back to work."

* * *

Saturday have approached in a blink and Ochaco find herself gaping at a huge two-floor house with gate, a sleeping bag pack under her left armpit and right hand wrapping around her mother's hand with one finger extending out to avoid active her quirk. "We're here." Ochaco's mother checked the address with a nod and smile, ringing the doorbell.

"I-I-I-It's a frickin' mansion!" Ochaco stuttered with widened eyes.

"No, no, no, it's not a mansion, hun." Her mother giggled at her reaction before the front door open to reveal Kushina in her casual outfit.

"Hello, you must be Uraraka, correct?" Kushina gave them a friendly smile.

"Indeed, we are." The older Uraraka returned her smile, "And you must be Naruto's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The redhead looked down to Ochaco, "Hello, my name is Kushina…"

"Ya're this weird red lady!" Ochaco pointed at her bluntly, "The one that followed us around!"

"Urk!" Kushina recoiled as if the little girl's words have stabbed her before she scratch her head sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry about that, I was worried about Naruto because that is first time he made a friend and I have to see that."

"Really, I'm his first?" The little girl's eyes lit up before she puff her chest out with beaming smile, "Naruto's mah first too! We're best friends!" The women giggled at her and Kushina was about to say something until Naruto poke his head out behind Kushina.

"Hello, Ochaco, Uraraka." Naruto greeted them, "Thank you for coming."

"Hey, Naruto!" Ochaco rush over to him, "Ya never told me ya live in fancy place!"

"You never asked." The blonde replied and his friend just pouts at him.

"Naru-chan, why don't you go ahead and show Ochaco-chan your room." Kushina patted her son's head, "I'll get you two when it's time for dinner."

"Hai, mom." Naruto gave her a nod then beckon Ochaco to come with him, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Okies!" Ochaco followed him in, glancing everywhere with widened eyes and the women kept giggled at her reaction.

"Why don't you stay for a tea and chat for a bit?" The redhead turned to the older Uraraka, "I'll like to hear a bit about yourself and your family."

"Certainly, if you don't mind telling me a bit about your family too." Uraraka stepped in with a smile, following Kushina to kitchen.

With two children, Naruto lead Ochaco to stairs and they was about to climb up until Ochaco notice something from the corner of her eyes and she look over to see blanket curtains with a pink glittery sign on it, saying 'Girl only, no boy allowed!'. "Naruto, what's that over there?" The girl pointed at curtain, her voice a little loud enough to draw some attentions.

"My sister's sleepover." Naruto said, "She claimed the living room for a night."

"Oh, gotcha." Ochaco nodded understandingly, "And we're bunkin' in yer room?" He nod and a head suddenly poke out between the curtains.

"Naruto, who's you talking to?" Itsuka asked, her eyes land on an unfamiliar face and her eyebrow arched.

"Uraraka Ochaco, my friend." The blonde answered then he turns to his perplexed friend as she ask him indirectly with her eyes, "That is Uzumaki Itsuka, my cousin from my mother's side."

"The one with quirk?" Ochaco tilted her head.

"Yup…" Itsuka frowned, "And you're his best friend, huh?"

"Yah!" The brunette flashed her a huge grin and the orange-haired girl open her mouth before Mito peek out behind.

"Itsuka, who you talking to…" She spot Naruto and Ochaco on stairs, "Hey, nii-san and plain girl."

"Plain?" Ochaco blinked confusingly at the young girl, "Who are ya?"

"Mito." The redhead said, "And you're plain because you're so normal, bland and boring! I don't know why nii-san is hanging out with boring girl when he should hang out with cool people like…"

"Mito, don't be rude." Naruto scolded his twin flatly, "You don't see me insulting your friends. Apologize to her or else, I'll tell mom and dad about your behavior."

"Fine, sorry." Mito muttered after few moments, "Just stay out, it's girls only, no boys and plain girls allowed!" She duck under the curtain, dragging Itsuka back in process.

"H-Hey, let me go!" Itsuka's voice snarled, "I wanna say something to them! Let me go, you…"

"…Um, they're nice?" Ochaco turned to him unsurely.

"Well, they can be nice sometime but most of time, I never understand them." Naruto walked up the stairs with the gravity girl and they enter his room. "That is my room." He gestured at the surrounding, "You can put your sleeping bag and stuff anywhere here."

"Okay, I'll put them here!" The gravity girl tossed her sleeping bag on a bed, studying her friend's room. It's very clean and ordinary for a room, it have a bed with orange sheets and blanket, a large orange circle rug, a desk, chair, wide brown drawers, bookshelves and a closet. There were few notebooks and books scattered on a desk. "It's pretty big." She does not comment on the orange color, knowing Naruto's favorite color. "So…How long until dinner?"

"About two hours, we usually have dinner either at six or seven." Naruto looked at her, "Say, do you know what can we do for sleepover? All I know is pillow fight and talk but that's it."

"That's okay because…" Ochaco fished out a teen magazine, holding it up in air like a trophy. "I got one that talks a lot about sleepover!"

"Where did you get it?" He stared at magazine curiously.

"I got it from a store for few Ryo, it's waaaaaaaay cheap!" Ochaco said proudly, it was only about hundred and something ryo due to a special sell. She flip the pages haphazardly, "It get a bunch of stuff for sleepover party, games and all junk! We can look them up after dinner!" Her friend nod, "Now…Let's build fort first then pillow fight!"

"I'll get the chair, you get the blankets from bed." Naruto walked to the said object.

"Gotcha!" The smiling girl rushed to his bed, grabbing blankets and they start to make their fort.

* * *

In the living room with some furniture pushed back to either the walls or other furniture, five girls sit on their sleeping bags in circle formation. "I'm telling you, touch me with this thing and I'll smash your face in!" Itsuka shot a dirty look at a glittery nailbrush in Ino's hand, her right fist enlarged slightly in sign of threat.

"Okay, okay, fine, fine, sheesh!" Ino put it down with one raised hand, "You're such a tomboy."

"Whatever." Itsuka scoffed at her.

"Honestly, I don't see any point in having nails painted." Mito looked at her wet colored fingernails with furrowed brows.

"Don't you know, it's for cute boys." The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the redhead as her fingers wiggled, "It's to catch their attention."

"C-C-C-C-Cute b-b-b-boys?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hai." Ino smirked, "Speaking of cute boys, who do you all think is the cutest boy ever?"

"Oh, I know!" Sakura squealed, "Sasuke-kun! He's so cool and cute! We're gonna be together forever and ever!"

"H-Hey, he's mine, you billboard brow!" The blonde girl growled at the pinkette, also growled back.

"Ano…I-I-I-I'm not sure…" Hinata poked her fingers shyly, "M-M-M-Maybe Lee Rock or…"

"Who?" Ino raised her eyebrow at Hyuga, the girls never heard of this name until now and it seem like Hinata wasn't going to share anymore, due to her massive blush. She decide to leave it alone for now to spare this poor girl, turning to the cousins. "What about you, Mito, Itsuka? Who do you think is the cutest boy?"

"Cute?" Mito hummed thoughtfully until she shrugs her shoulders, "Dunno!" Beside training, ninjutsu and kunoichi lifestyle, romance wasn't on her mind.

"Um, t-t-t-there's no cute b-b-boy." Itsuka pulled her pillow into her chest, hugging it both with her legs and arms.

"Oooh, someone get a crush!" Ino zoomed onto her with a cat-ate-canary grin, causing the orange-haired girl to squeaked. "Who is it? Who? Who? What's his name?"

"N-N-N-Nobody!" The blushing orange-haired girl stuttered, "I do not have a crush on anyone! And if I do, I'm not telling!"

"So you do have one!" The blonde girl squealed to Itsuka's annoyance, "Again, tell me his name!"

"It better not be Sasuke-kun because he's mine!" Sakura growled.

"IN YOUR DREAM!" Ino sharply turned on her friend, "HE'S MINE!

"Ew, hell no!" Itsuka gagged, 'Honestly, I don't know what they see in this jackass.' "It's someone else but again, I'm not telling you guys!"

"Alright, alright." The blonde girl sighed and it becomes quiet for few moments until she opens her mouth again. "Does he know you like him? Have you show your affection to him? What did you do with him so far? Have you kiss…"

"NO, ZIP IT!" The orange-haired girl hissed annoyingly, "He don't know because he never notice me, no matter what I did!"

"L-L-Like w-w-what?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Beating him up, what else?" Itsuka deadpanned with a snort and the girls stare at her then at each other before they look at her again blankly. "What?!"

"Uzumaki Itsuka, that is not how you do it." Ino shook her head with a deep sigh before she brings her hand up with index finger, "To get boy's attention, you do not beat them up, you woo them with your charms…" She glance up and down at her appearance, "Which you don't happen to have."

"What was that, you…" The tomboy growled with twitching eyebrow.

"No boys like tomboy." Ino crossed her arms, "They like gentle and kind lady, not a dirty wild tomboy."

"Or a quirk freak." Sakura whispered lowly under her breath with distaste, no one but Mito heard her and the redhead scowl at her with narrowed eyes.

"You gotta be nice, kind and thoughtful." The blonde girl wiggled her finger with closed eyes, "You have to be clean and proper like lady, no heavy roughhouse, you're not a cavewoman. The way to get boys notice you is being nice and sweet, you have to wear girl clothing and…" She lectured on and on.

"Ugh, is it gonna take all night?" Itsuka propped her chin on her hand with a grumble as she listen to babbling girl, '…If I get less tomboyish, will it make Naruto notice me?'

* * *

Naruto and Ochaco stare at their completed fort with satisfaction, they have placed a chair on several thick books and throw blankets all over it, stretching them out far as possible as they can then attach one side to the top of his bed to form an teepee-like tent. Their sleeping bags and pillows lie neatly inside. "Yosh!" Ochaco pumped her fist up over her head, "Fort Starry-Spacey is completed!"

"Starry-Spacey?" Naruto gave her a funny look.

"Yup, 'cause I luv space." Ochaco smiled widely, "I like everything about space! Star, planets, galaxy, everything! One day, I wanna go into space!"

"Ah, I see." The blonde turned to look out from window to starry sky, he does not know that she have an interest in space.

"…PILLOW FIGHT TIME!" Suddenly, he was blindsided by a pillow and he shake some cobweb out from his head as he look at the giggling girl with blue pillow in her hands. "Ya should have seen yer fa…"

"TAKE THAT!" This time, an orange pillow smack Ochaco's face and she heard something that she thought it wasn't possible…Naruto just laughed with a smile as she stare at him for few moments before a wide smile appear on the gravity girl's face.

"OH, IT'S ON!" The sound of several pillows flings around echoing across Naruto's room with some smacks and laughing.

Outside, Kushina press her ear against the door with widened eyes and gaping mouth in shock before a smile form on her lip. Naruto rarely laugh since his birth and she admittedly was worried and concerned because her little boy acts so different from his family who wore hearts on sleeves. It's as if he was forcing himself to be mature instead of being a kid and she have no idea why, possibly it was because of the family's status in village and she have tried and tried to make him act his age. But now, her little boy is finally acting like one after meeting Ochaco on a pure chance. She feel so happy and thankful that this little girl befriended her little boy and give him a childhood that he should have. 'Twenty minutes then.' Kushina tiptoed away from the door with a smile, the dinner can wait.

* * *

"Kids, dinner time!" Minato hollered and he can hear the kids calling back, following by pitter-patter of their feet.

"What's for dinner?" Mito leaped onto chair next to her father, following by Itsuka, Hinata, Sakura and Ino on left side.

"Burgers and rice." Kushina smiled at the girls before Naruto and Ochaco enter, taking chairs on right side. "How many burgers do you want?" The kids answered her with their own numbers and she hand them their dinners.

"You must be Uraraka Ochaco." The hokage smirked as the said girl's head turn to him, corking to side with questioning look. "I'm Minato, Naruto's and Mito's father. How do you like Konoha so far?"

"It's awesome!" The brunette grinned, "Everyone's nice, ma and pa are happy and I got some new friends! Naruto's mah best friend!"

"I'm glad to he…" Minato smiled.

"By the way, ya look so flaky and girly." Ochaco said bluntly with a opening smile.

"GAH!" Her comment stabbed him right in heart and his wife laughed out loud.

"I know, right?" Kushina laughed, "You should have seen him when he was your age, I actually thought he was a girl. He was so flakier and still is."

"K-K-K-Kushina…" Minato looked at her hopelessly, "H-How could you say that…" His wife responds by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Did you moved?" Ino asked Ochaco as the brunette turned to her, "I'm Yamanaka Ino. She's Hyuga Hinata and that is Haruno Sakura AKA Billboard brow."

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME THAT, INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted at the smirking Yamanaka heiress.

"Yup, I just moved here." The smiling brunette confirmed.

"F-F-F-From w-w-w-where?" Hinata asked.

"Kiri." Ochaco replied.

"Oh, so that means you're one of these refugees?" Ino asked.

"Re-what?" The brunette tilted her head.

"Refugee, a person who flee their homeland by force or decision to avoid hostile situation like civil war or genocide." Naruto explained.

"Oh, yeah." Ochaco turned to the girls with nod, "Mah family is one 'cease of mah quirk."

"What can your quirk do?" Mito asked after devouring one of her burgers.

"I make things floating." The gravity girl demonstrated it with two floating chopstick, "When I touch something with all five of mah pads, I remove their gravity and make them weightless. The drawback is that it makes me nauseous if I use it too long or lift heavy stuff. Mah quirk is Zero Gravity, Naruto named it."

"That's impressive." Kushina watched the little girl released her quirk with a smile.

"I'll say." Minato agreed, "This quirk of your, it's so versatile. I can imagine many ways to use your quirk in any fields.

"Hehe, thanks!" Ochaco scratched the back of her head with a bashful chuckle, it's not often anyone compliment her on her quirk. Minato was about to say something until a booming voice turn his face pale immediately.

"I COME TO JOIN FAMILY FOR DINNER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Toshinori entered the dining room dramatically with his famous grin before he notice the children, "OH, HELLO LITTLE ONES!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF KAMI!" Minato stood up with a bloodcurdling scream, flipping his chair back. "W-W-WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU CRAZED MOTHERF…"

"Ah, ah, watch your language, Minato my brother." Toshinori waved his index finger with a goodhearted chuckle and his brother stare at him for a moment.

"MOTHERFUDGER!" Minato threw his hands up, "WASN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN LAND OF CAVE FOR A MISSION?!"

"Ah, I just finished it few hours ago so I ran all way back here." The muscular man flexed his bicep.

"…ALREADY?!" The older Namikaze gaped at him, "TOSHI, I JUST GAVE YOU THIS MISSION THIS MORNING!"

"Hai, you did!" Toshinori flashed his thumb up at his gaping brother.

"Pfft!" Ochaco spit-laughed at the sight before she turns to her best friend, "W-W-Who's he? Isn't he this guy who followed us around with branches?"

"That is my uncle, unfortunately." Naruto deadpanned.

"Aw, that hurts, my cute little nephew." Toshinori clenched his chest.

"Oh, is he the one you told me about?" The brunette glanced at the giant blonde, "Yer uncle with quirk?"

"That's correct, little one." The giant man grinned, "I possess a quirk that enhanced my body by many-fold, which grant me super strength, speed and many more."

"Really?" Ochaco glanced between Toshinori and Naruto before she beam brightly, "I have quirk too! Mah quirk is Zero Gravity!"

"She can manipulate gravity by remove them from any objects she touch." Mito said.

"WOW, THAT'S ONE IMPRESSIVE QUIRK YOU HAVE THERE!" Toshinori whistled with fists on his hip before he gesture to Itsuka, "Itsuka my niece-in-law also possess a quirk, it allow her to enlarge her fists and increase her strength."

"I know this one, Naruto told me when he was talking a lot about different types of quirk." Ochaco said and the group looked at Naruto oddly.

"It just comes up in a topic." Naruto took a bite of his rice.

"Ah, I see." Toshinori stroked his chin before he offer a handshake to Ochaco, which she took his giant index finger. "It's nice to meet you, Ochaco my girl. I hope you'll be a good friend to Naruto."

"I will, he's mah best friend." Ochaco giggled happily.

"Now if you excuse me…" Toshinori stood straight up with a wide grin, something that make Minato gulp nervously. "MINATO MY BROTHER, SHALL WE SPAR BEFORE I JOIN YOU GUYS FOR DINNER?"

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" The giant blonde tackle his screaming brother all way out to backyard and the group hear some booming and crashing noise outside.

"…What's New Hampshire?" Mito looked up to her mother confusingly.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know." Kushina sweatdropped, "It's better not to question it, you'll get headaches if you do…" She clapped her hands loudly, "Okay, finish your dinner. Anyone want seconds?" Some kids raised their plates for second, ignoring the wailing of their hokage and booming laughter of his little brother.

* * *

"Pfft, yer family's so funny." Ochaco and Naruto reentered his room as she covered her mouth with few giggles, "I like 'em." She paused before turn to him, "Say, why aren't ya like 'em?"

"Mmm?" Naruto merely raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Ya know, outgoing, showin' yer emotions, everything like yer family?" Ochaco gestured at the closed door.

"Oh, that." He crossed his arms with a corked head, "Someone has to be mature in this family." A confusing blink from Ochaco, "As you have seen, my father is hokage and yet he run around screaming his head off everytime Uncle Toshi come over or whine to himself when someone make fun of him. My mother is high respected kunoichi but she always make big deal over little things that Mito or I do for the first time and she tend to do weird things when something flustered her or run her emotion up high. Mito is way too hyper, always saying stupid things and have one-track mind. Uncle Toshi…There's no words needed to be say here." He scratched his head, "Itsuka and her family are also weird in their own way. Because of that, I decide to act mature and proper enough to meet our status in village as it is. I can't be seen acting immature or be…"

"PFFT!" Ochaco suddenly spit-laughed as Naruto gave her a strange look, "T-T-T-That's why? Ya're so like yer family! Ya're weird!"

"…Eh?" Naruto blinked owlishly, "I am?"

"Yup!" The gigging brunette nodded, "Ya actin' mature? That's so weird, if ya ask me." He replied with a huff and crossed arms as she giggle again, "I mean, I have seen ya doin' immature and crazy stuff…" The blonde looked at her, "Like when ya pound these jerks, the way ya grumble when yer family do weird stuff and when ya played pillow fight with me. Ya know, I never have seen ya laughing or smile this big until now and I like it." She grinned at him, "Why not be yourself instead of whatever ya doin'? It's not this bad if ya drop 'mature' act."

"…" The blonde stared at her in silence before his head slowly turn away from her shyly, "…If I do, then…Um…Will you think of me different?"

"Nah, ya're mah best friend." Ochaco shook her head with wide smile and closed eyes.

"…Well, I guess I can drop it and act my age…" Naruto scratched his neck awkwardly, "But only around friends and family…When situations don't require it." The brunette giggle again at his behavior, "…Um, what's next thing to do at sleepover?" He decided to change the topic, "We just finished our fort and pillow war."

"Dunno, let me check mah magazine." The gravity girl skipped into the fort with Naruto in tow and she pick her book up, both sitting on their sleeping bag. "Let me see…" She looked through the magazine as Naruto scooted closer to look over her shoulder at the pages, "Ah, this page have list of games…Hmm…We already did pillow fight…Ah, what about this one?" She pressed her finger on a section, "Truth or Dare!"

"It sounds interesting." Naruto said, "What's the rules?"

"Let's see…" Ochaco read the rules, "It says ya have to ask other person 'Truth or dare' and this person have to pick one. If it's truth, the asker has to give this person a question and they can't lie. If it's dare, you give this person something to do and have to do it, if they back out, this person lose. We both take turn every round." They read some example under the game section, "Hmm, how do we end it?"

"How about it?" The blonde looked at her, "If you or I refuse three times, the game end."

"Perfect!" The brunette agreed, "Ya go first!"

"Okay, um, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth!" Ochaco hummed.

"Um, what's the weirdest thing you ever did in your life?" He asked.

"Mm, one time I accidently make mah pukes floatin'." The brunette answered with a small embarrassing blush, "It was sooooo weird to see that. Now your turn! Truth or dare?"

"…Truth." Naruto said after thinking it over.

"Let's see…" Ochaco ransacked her head for a question, "Beside books, what's yer hobby? Something that no one knows."

"…Planning prank." He replied bashfully, "I really like pranks so I made a lot of plans…But I never pull them because I have to act mature for my family."

"Wow, I don't know that!" The brunette widened her eyes, "Ya gotta do some pranks sooner, I wanna see them!"

"We'll see." Naruto muttered, "Truth or dare?"

"Let's go with dare!" She grinned.

"Your dare…" Naruto think about it, "Go up to Uncle Toshi and call him a stupid ugly beefhead then run back here."

"Okay!" Ochaco jogged out of the fort and bedroom, it don't take long until Naruto hear Toshinori's loud wailing and the little girl rush back in with a giggle, smashing the door close. "PFFFT! NARUTO, HE CRUMBLED LIKE A BABY!"

"Hehe, he always does that if some little kids say that to him." The blonde snickered.

"T-T-Truth or d-d-dare?" She said in between of her giggles.

"Dare." Naruto snickered again.

"I dare ya to…" Ochaco hummed until she snapped her fingers, "Pick yer nose then lick yer finger!"

"Ew, no!" The gagging blonde sticks his tongue out.

"I win this round." The little girl spit-laughed at his expression, they kept playing until the game ended in her victory with two refusals. "Phew, this was so close one!" She wiped her forehead playfully as her friend grumble to himself, "We should do that again with Fumikage. It's kinda fun!"

"I agreed." Naruto nodded, he wish his bird-headed friend was here if it wasn't for his uncontrollable shadow.

"Wanna do another game?" She asked, earning a single nod from the blonde and she look through the list within magazine. "Huh? This game is kinda weird."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"It say Seven minutes in heaven, you just kiss." Ochaco pointed it out.

"Really?" Naruto furrowed his brows puzzlingly, "Weird. Why would they make a game about kiss?"

"Is kiss fun?" The little girl asked him innocently, "I have seen ma and pa kissing, they were laughing for some reason."

"My parent did the same thing." Naruto shrugged, "But I don't know if it's fun to kiss someone. I never kissed anyone but my parent before."

"Same, they kiss me good night." Ochaco glanced at magazine then to him, "Hey, wanna try it? This kiss game."

"Okay." He looked at her, "Let's try it and see if it's fun or not. What does it say?"

"It says ya have to kiss for seven minutes." Ochaco read the rule before they share a confusing look, "That's heck long. Wanna make it one minute?"

"Are we going to do it like our parents?" Naruto asked, facing his friend.

"Yup, we just press our lips together." The gravity girl's head bob, facing him. "Ready?" They bring their heads forward to each other and meet their lips, pressing together closely as they can. Ochaco and Naruto just stares at each other innocently as they hold it for about a minute before they break it apart then she cork her head, "…Is it fun?"

"Honestly, no." He scratched his head bewilderedly, "You?"

"Same." Ochaco picked her magazine up perplexedly, "How is it a game? Maybe it's for grownups?"

"You think so?" Naruto tilted his head, "Let's try another game."

"How about…" The little girl chose another game to play, the best friends both remained unawake of the significant behind their innocent kiss.

* * *

"Bedtime, you two." Kushina smiled under the fort as she watch the kids getting in their sleeping beds, "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night." Naruto replied back.

"Night!" Ochaco called back and the smiling redhead leaves her son's bedroom, turning lights off on her way out. The kids lie there in silence until she speaks up by turning her head to Naruto's side. "Naruto, can I ask ya something?"

"Hai?" He rolled on his side to face her.

"What do yer folks do for livin'?" She asked.

"They're ninja, remember?" Naruto said, "Dad's the hokage and mom's jonin."

"…Do they earn a lot and lot of money?" Ochaco muttered, "These shinobi and kunoichi?"

"Hai, depending on the mission ranks." He said.

"Oh." Ochaco looked up to the blanket ceiling, "…I've been thinking about joining academy when I turn eight, I'm gonna be a kunoichi and get a lot of money." She stretches her hands high up, fingers spreading out, "Like a loooot of money."

"Your reason is just to get money?" Naruto stared at her, inwardly frowned at her reason. Why should she take this career when there are better option to make money…

"Yeah, then I'll give them all to pa and ma." Ochaco smiled gently, "That way, they won't have to worry about money and live an easy life."

"…What about you?" He blinked in surprise.

"What about me?" The little girl repeated, "I don't need money, mah folks do. I wanna make their life comfortable and at same time, I'm gonna save many people with mah quirk like Thirteen. Thirteen's my role model because Thirteen's on rescuing force and…"

Naruto stare at her beaming expression as her voice zoom out, he know the dark side of shinobi lifestyle and what it bring to people around him. It wasn't all innocent and bright that most children believed it to be, it's filled with nothing but spilt blood and endless violence. The thought of his best friend going though it by herself will tainted her and take away her bright smile, something that don't sit well with him. He wants to protect her light, even if it mean to take someone else's life so she won't bath her hands in blood. 'Now I understand your reason, Uncle Toshi.' Naruto's future has been set in stone when he made his resolve, to protect his friends from the dark reality of shinobi lifestyle at any cost.

* * *

Two weeks later, Naruto find himself walking with his family through the streets where the villagers were celebrating one of many Konoha festivals. "Mom, where are we going?" Mito looked up to her mother as she hold her twin's hand and other hand holding Kushina's, both wearing orange and purple kimonos.

"We are going to one of your father's friends' house for a little party." Kushina smiled down, wearing a finer red-and-black kimono.

"Ooh, are they shinobi?" The little redhead bounced excitingly.

"No, they're merchants." And just like that, Mito deflated.

"Ugh, that's gonna be so boring!" Mito pouted, "Can we just ditch it and play some stand games?"

"Sorry, Mito, but not today." Kushina rolled her eyes at her pouting daughter.

"Mother, are they important or…?" Naruto asked her curiously.

"Kinda, it's a high-class family and they run many things from shipping to producing shinobi tools." The mother muttered thoughtfully.

"That's right, and they have returned to Konoha after almost three years because of one of their business and vacation." Minato replied, "They have a daughter your age so it won't be boring like you said, Mito."

"We'll see." Mito grumbled, "She better not be like Sakura-baka."

"Speaking of Sakura, why did you two have a fight?" Kushina glanced at her daughter, Minato followed her action. Mito and Sakura had a big fight last week and it end in with a broken nose on Sakura's part.

"She said mean things about quirk-users." The young redhead scowled, "I told her to cut it out then she insult Uncle Toshi and Itsuka so I broke her nose…Twice!" She added it with a puffed chest as if she's proud of her act, "One for Uncle Toshi and one for Itsuka."

"…Hon, I'm so proud of you!" Kushina grinned.

"K-K-Kushina, don't encourage her." Minato choked on his spit, "There are other ways to resolve it without using violence."

"Don't be stupid, everyone know that you have to beat stupid out of people." Kushina huffed with raised fist, earning a cheer from her daughter.

"…" The hokage slowly look down at his son shakily, "S-S-Son, do you agree with them?"

"It depends on an individual." Naruto said flatly, "If they mess with you…Kick them in balls then beat them to pulp and break their bones."

"Attaboy, Naru-chan!" The happy mother praised her son.

"But what if they're girls?" Mito asked.

"…Kick them in vag then beat them to pulp and break their bones." He replied.

"That's right!" Kushina cheered again.

"S-S-S-S-SON!" Minato paled with gaping expression, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!"

"From books." Naruto looked up to his father calmly, "And some from mother and Uncle Toshi." His comment cause Minato to whip his head up to his smiling wife with widened eyes and paled face, what have they done to his sweet little boy?! "How long until we get there?" The young blonde asked.

"Actually, we're here." Kushina gestured at a largest mansion with marble gate then rang the bell to gain entry and the Namikaze family walks in before a regal refined black-haired woman greet them.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama and Namikaze-sama." The woman bowed, "Thank you for coming to our humble house…"

"Sora, please drop honorific." Minato rubbed his head, "It feels so weird to be called like that when we're childhood friends."

"Hai, Minato-sama." Sora smirked slightly at slumped hokage.

"Where's Hiro and your little girl?" Kushina looked around to see if she can find any familiar faces among the partygoers.

"Hiro is entraining some guests with his collection in den." Sora pointed at general direction, "And for my daughter…" She steps aside to reveal a six year old girl, who has been hiding behind her mother's legs the whole time. "Say hello."

"Hello and welcome, Namikaze-sama." The girl bowed formally with hands on her stomach, "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it's my pleasure to meet you." She have a long black hair, tied up in a spiky ponytail, cat-shaped onyx eyes and wear a black kimono with pink-and-yellow flora pattern and white furry scarf around her shoulders.

"Oh my, you look cute and pretty in your kimono." Kushina gushed over her, "I'm Kushina, we have met before when you were a baby."

"T-Thank you, Kushina-sama." Momo blushed faintly.

"And…" Minato gestured at his twin children, "That is my son, Naruto, and daughter, Mito."

"Hello, thank you for having us." Naruto bowed to Sora and Momo formally.

"Yo, get any foods?" Mito raised her hand, "I'm staving."

"Mito." Kushina frowned firmly.

"It's okay, Kushina-sama." Sora waved it off with a smile, "If you want foods, they are in the back but we only have Teriyaki and…"

"Teriyaki!" The red blur zoom past her and the regal woman slowly glance over her shoulders bewilderedly.

"…Clearly, she takes after her mother in everything." Sora muttered with a shaking head before she look down at her daughter, "Momo-chan, why won't you go ahead and give their son a proper tour of house while I show his parents the way to your father."

"Hai, mother." Momo dipped her head then turn to Naruto, "Please follow me. I shall show you the way to banquet hall first, that's where the main party is." He gave her a nod before she lead him away, starting the tour.

"Your daughter is so like our son." Minato said to his friend as the adults walk toward the direction of den, "Acting mature and so polite."

"Of course, after all she's Yaoyorozu heiress." Sora turns her nose up, "It is beneath us if we act improper like low commoners." Both Namikaze couple rolled their eyes at her attitude, getting used to her 'high-than-thou' personality.

* * *

"And that is the library." Momo slide the door open to reveal a largest library as she entered with Naruto in tow, "We have about over six thousand books, imported from all nations and most of them are first edition. Next, we have…" She slowly trailed off as soon as she saw his starry eyes, despite his calm expression. "Naruto-sama?"

"May we stay here a bit longer?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the bookshelves. "I would like to read some if you allow me to…And can you drop sama honorific, I'm quite uncomfortable with it."

"H-Hai, go ahead…" The raven-haired girl watched him walking up to nearby bookshelf, "…You like reading, Naruto?"

"Hai, it's one of my favorite hobbies." The blonde peruse some books until he pick a book that catch his interest, "What about you, Yaoyorozu?"

"I also love reading!" Momo suddenly bounced on her feet, "I have read so many books and enjoy every stories, even if they are poor-written, and I always lose myself in my imagination. Illustrated encyclopedias are my favorite! They're helpful for my quirk because I need to understand how it is made and its structural before I create them like that!" She cup her hands out and an small wooden doll pop up from her palm, "See! It's one of the easier stuff I can create with my quirk and…Oh!" She suddenly blushed in embarrassment after realizing that she has carry away and act improper in front of someone else. "G-Gomen, I…"

"You read encyclopedias too?" Naruto turned to her in awe, "I also read encyclopedias time from time. It's not one of my favorite books but I still enjoy it, my favorite would be the Tales of Utterly Gutsy Shinobi because my parent named me after the character and it was wrote by my father's sensei. It's one of the worst written stories but I like it anyway." He shrugged his shoulders, "I mostly read novels and some poetry."

"Um, you're not taken aback by my quirk?" Momo blinked at him.

"Nah, My family members and friends have quirks too." He shook his head, "I think your quirk is pretty cool but it must take a lot of work to master it since you mentioned that you need to learn everything about a single object before you create it."

"You are correct." She nodded, "If I am off by a single atomic, it will not work so I have to study and understand every piece clearly as possible as I can. Of course, it also has to be non-organic."

"How interesting." Naruto rubbed his chin before he turn back to the bookshelves, "Say, Yaoyorozu, do you have any recommend for me to read?"

"Hai, let me show you…" Momo smiled at him, "And please call me Momo. You know, you're the first person to not shocked by my quirk or beg me to create something for your benefit."

"To me, quirk is just like bloodline." He shrugged, "You can do whatever you want to do with your quirk and no one else can tell you what to do." The girl kept smiling at him, "…Wanna be friend?"

"Hai, I would like that." The exciting creator's head bobbed rapidly and Naruto have a deja vu with a certain gravity girl. They nearly spend their time in library, chatting and reading together until their parents call for them as the party wind down.

* * *

"Hi, can I join you guys?" Naruto, Ochaco and Fumikage turn to the source of voice, a young boy around their age with black hair and fangs instead of teeth. The trio was loitering in park few days after the end of festival.

"Um, sure…" Ochaco tilted her head, "But who are you?"

"Name's Kirishima Eijiro." The boy grinned widely with pumped fist, "I want to join you guys for a long time since I saw this guy standing up for you two." He pointed at Naruto, "He's truly manly."

"…You have been watching us?" Naruto gave him a odd look.

"Just by pure chance." Eijiro scratched his cheek sheepishly, "The first time, I was walking by on other side and saw you beat some bullies up for picking on her. Then later, these guys were picking on him and I want to stand up to them but I was an unmanly coward until you show up all manly and scare them off." He clenched his pumping fists at side of his hips, "You are truly a man than anyone I know! I want to be your follower!" Fires blaze in his eyes as he stared at Naruto, "Teach me the way of manly path!"

"Um, alright?" The blonde said unsurely with a small sweatdrop, "My name is Naruto…" He gestured at his friends, "That is Fumikage and Ochaco."

"N-Nice to meet you." Fumikage waved timidly.

"Nice to meetcha!" Ochaco bobbed her head, "I'm Naruto's best friend and number one follower!"

"I get it, Ochaco!" Eijiro pumped his arm again.

'Oh boy…' Naruto rubbed his forehead, why does it feel like he's going to have some small headaches with the 'follower' trend?

"So what's your order, boss?" The fanged-grinning boy asked him.

"We were going to playing tag." The blonde sighed, "Do you want to be it?"

"Hai, boss!" Eijiro nodded furiously and Naruto hope he'll drop 'boss' later because it feel so weird to him for some reason. "I'll count to ten!"

* * *

The day was nearing to evening as Naruto walk back to home from the park after playing with his friends plus one new friend and his body was completely covered in dirt, his scruffy clothes were littered with some scratches. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought quirks into it." He muttered to himself, his friends end up using their quirks at some point and it kinda get out of hand in the end but everyone were having fun anyway. They were surprised when Eijiro turned out to be a quirk-user. 'What's the odd of me meeting another quirk-user in this place?' If Naruto remembered correctly, his father once mentioned that there are about hundreds recorded in Konoha and it's possible that there are some cases that slip through gaps, like Naruto for example, due to the fact that he hasn't take Quirk test at birth. As his quirk come into his mind, Naruto mentally grumble because he still can't understand his own unique quirk and he need to do some research to figure it out. 'I should do a little experiment by touching…'

"Stop bothering me!" Naruto turn to the source of voice and his eyebrow twitch once in annoyance as soon as he sees the very same bullies from the park and this time, they were bullying a girl, seemly a littler old than him. She wears a dirty brown sundress and a pair of old sandals, she has a medium-short messy grayish blond hair, yellow catlike eyes with slits and pronounced fangs. The girl was sitting on ground as she rubbing her bottom, signifying that one of the bullies has push her down.

"Wah, wah, stop bothering me!" The ringleader rubbed his eyes mockingly with the back of his fists, "Say the unwanted orphan." His lackeys laughed, "Pfft, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing!" One of the bullies snickered, "She's just a dirty poor orphan!"

"Yeah, and no one will take her because of her creepy freaky quirk!" The ringleader laughed at the scowling girl, "Hear that? Because of your freaky quick, no one will…" A foot to groin cut him off but Naruto feel some resistance this time and the leader quickly spin around with a roaring laughter. "Aha! You thought you'll get me again with low blow hit but I'm not this stupid because…!" The ringleader reaches inside his pant to pull out an cup, "I have a protection!"

Naruto stares at the fat bully as if he was looking at an real idiot for three seconds, "…Moron." His foot swiftly hit the leader's groin once again and this time, the bully drop to his knees with frothing mouth.

"G-G-Get him!" One of the bullies cried out, "His freaky floating friend is not with him! That is our chance!" Before he knows it, two of his fellow bullies were down and out. "What the fu…" A fist smashes into his mouth and he black out, due to his glass jaw.

"And then there were two." The blonde turned his eyes to two remaining bullies.

"Shit, he's too strong!" The bully took a step back away from him with a shiver before he turn to his bully friend, the floating victim, "W-What are we gonna do?!"

"Chill, man, I get this one!" The floating victim reaches behind his back with a smirk, "I have something that'll make him piss his pant!" He charge toward Naruto without any warning and the blonde boy only has enough time to backpedal a few steps before the bully's right arm swing out then Naruto feel something warm tickling down his forehead. He touch it then take a look at his hand, the warm feeling was from his own blood.

"Holy shit, is that a kunai?!" The shivering bully gasped and Naruto now know what he got cut by, it must be very swallow if he doesn't feel any pain.

"Yeah, snatched it from old man's set." The kunai-wielding bully smirked smugly as he looked back to his fellow bully, "Gotta protect ourselves from freaky guys. Next time I see this floating freaky, I'm gonna cut her hands and we'll see who'll la…" He suddenly feel pain as something clench onto his wrist tightly, causing him to drop his kunai with a cry.

"You know what?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the punk, "I was going to let you off with a groin kick but you dare to come at my friends with intent to harm? I'm going to teach you a hard lesson and make sure you won't go near my friends or anyone else again."

"What are you gonna do, you fucker?" The punk barked with raised fist, "Like you can beat me…" Naruto cut him off by stomp onto his knee, forcing the punk to drop down then the blonde ram his fist into his face and what happen next will scarred the shivering bully for part of his life, mostly for the punk. "ARRRRGH! OH KAMI! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BEND IT THAT WA…IS THAT MY ARM BONE?! AAAH, NOT THERE, NOT THERE! NOOO! H-H-HEY, W-W-WHAT'S UP WITH THIS CORNCOB? WAIT, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" That went on for three good minutes until the blonde finally stopped his assault on the punk.

"Hey." Naruto turned to the last bully as the said shivering boy flinched at him, "Get your friends out of here. Next time I see or hear you guys doing it again, I'm gonna beat you up like him…And use my finalized corncob prank on you all."

"W-W-Wait, that wasn't the completed version of your corncob attack?!" The last standing bully gulped nervously before he yelp at the narrowed eyes of the blonde boy, "Okay, okay! P-P-Please don't hit me!" He quickly get some of his friends up then drag the rest away from Naruto and the girl, "H-H-Hey, by the way…I-I-I don't know that he had kunai or was gonna do these what he said…" With that, he ran off with the rest as they dragged two downed boys down the street.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad about that guy." Naruto grumbled under his breath, if anyone make an threat toward his friends like that then there is no way he's going to let it slide. It's better that way. He turn to the dirty girl, "Are you alright?"

"H-H-Hai…" The girl get up on her feet with pink cheeks before she look at his bloody forehead then fish out a clean handkerchief, "H-Here, let me…" She quickly wipe his forehead clean before he can say anything and she notice something odd, a small cut on his forehead was gone.

"I heal faster." Naruto noticed her questioning glint, "I'm…"

"Gottago,bye!" The girl suddenly rushes off with a bright blush and the boy stare at her back oddly as it vanish around the corner.

"…Oookay." He scratched his head for a bit before he resumes his walk with a light shrug, "Guess she's in hurry for something."

Behind the corner, the girl peek out to stare at her savior's back then her cat-like eyes shift to the bloody handkerchief in her hand and she slowly bring it up to her nose, inhale deeply. "Oh, smell so good…" She lick a bit of blood up, "And so tasty…" Her appearance morph into Naruto and a wide grin appear on its face. "Now let's go around and see who he is." The now blonde start to walk around to gain some info on her savior's identify, she will later find out how easy it is to get some info from the villagers and ninjas. 'Naruto…He's so cute and totally my type, tattered and lovely! We're meant to be soul mates! Himiko Namikaze…Himiko Uzumaki…I don't know which to chose!' A crazed lovestruck giggle flew out of her lip.

Back with Naruto, he let a sneeze out as soon as he gets home.

* * *

"You're going to start training on Friday?" Momo looked at Naruto impressively, it have been few months since their first meeting and he visit her few times a month and vice versa whenever they get some free time. "I'm quite envious of you." She makes a tiny pout, "My private tutor won't be here until next week."

"Don't be." Naruto waved it off, "We're just going to cover some basic this weekend, the real training won't start until next week like yours…Also our training may be different in some areas."

"Ah, that's right." The wealthy heiress tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You mentioned some interest in fuinjutsu among the others."

"And you said you plan to learn some medical ninjutsu like your role model, Tsunade." Naruto pointed out.

"And a way to use my quirk too." Momo said, "I have been thinking about incorporate my quirk with some jutsu but the question is which one can bring out the full potential of my quirk?"

"…What about bukijutsu?" He flip next page in his book, "You can create weapons with your quirk, right?"

"Yes, I also have thought about that." She nodded, "It'll be very benefit if I learn some bukijutsu. I should bring that up to my tutor when we start."

"You know, I'm still surprised that you decide to become a kunoichi." Naruto muttered, "You never said anything about it until you told me that you asked your parents to hire a private tutor for you."

"You never ask." Momo said cheekily, "I always want to become one since I saw ninjas in action during our escort back to Konoha. The kunoichis were so cool and very confident, something that I desire to be." She lifts her nose up with puffed chest, earning an unnoticeable eyeroll from Naruto for her action. This girl sure takes some after her mother. "…Say, we are allowed to enter the academy at eight and over, correct?"

"That's correct." Naruto confirmed.

"Do they allow us to choose our classes or are they assigned?" She asked.

"The latter." He answered, "Sometime, the hokage would set them up with head instructor, depending on a generation."

"Oh…" Momo paused, "…Do you think we'll end up in same class?"

"…I'm not sure." Naruto looked at her, "Do you?"

"Honestly, I want to." She bit her lip lightly, "It'd be nice to be in class with someone I know." 'And you're my only friend.'

"Ah, I see." He hummed, "It would be…We'll see in time. Maybe I should introduce you to my friends since they are also planning to join the academy, this way you won't be alone if they end up in your class."

"R-Really?" Momo's eyes lit up, "You'll do that?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "I'll introduce you to them after this weekend. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'm totally okay with that!" She jumped on him with a hug then start to bouncing on her heels, "I can't wait to meet your friends! Oh, I need to give them something upon our meeting! Maybe one of the finer teas from the land of tea? No, wait, a box of top-quality sweets! Is it acceptable if they come with gold flakes? Maybe…"

'I know she mean well…' He sweatdrop at his rich friend as she tried to come up with some welcoming expensive gifts and it went on for a bit while until he told her that she don't have to do it.

* * *

"Good-bye, Naruto." Momo waved to the said boy as he leaves her house with a parting bye, "See you next week." She close the door with a smile then retreat to the living room, her parents occupied it as they went over some finance reports and Sora look up from her papers to her daughter.

"Did Namikaze left?" Sora asked.

"Hai, mother." Momo confirmed as she pick her favorite book up, "He have to go home for dinner."

"Oh?" Hiro looked up to the clock, "I don't realize how late it get." He put the papers down to stretch his back, wincing at few pops in his spine. He glance at his wife, "Maybe we should take a break now?" Sora nodded as the father turn to his daughter, "So what did you do with Naruto today?"

"We talk about our upcoming training, discuss some books that we have read, trade some books and other things…" Momo think back to her activites with Naruto before her eyes brighten with excitation, "Oh! And Naruto promise me that he will introduce me to his friends after this weekend! I really can't wait to meet them!"

"Ah, that's wonderful!" Hiro laughed, "I hope they'll like you, sweet."

"Me too!" Momo's head bobbed rapidly.

"It sound like you and Namikaze are getting closer and I'm glad for that." Sora smiled lightly.

"Mm, he's my close friend." The little girl smiled up to her mother.

"Oh, not best friends?" The regal mother tilted her head slightly.

"Naruto have a best friend and everyone knows that you only can have one." Momo held index finger up.

"Silly girl, that's not true." Sora covered her lips with a light giggle, "People can have more than one best friend."

"Really?" The young girl blinked with widened eyes.

"Yes, really." The mother nodded, "You know, The Namikaze twin's birthday is in two weeks so why don't you try and use that to get closer to him? So you two can become more than a close friend."

Momo gasp, "His birthday is coming? Mother, we have to pick a gift for him!"

"Yes, we have to." Sora smiled deviously, "It have to be a best present, something that he will love and treasure for a long time…"

'Is she trying to play matchmaking with our daughter and Minato's son?' Hiro sweatdropped, seeing through his wife's plot. That is not the first time that she tried to pair some people up but he wish she don't bring their daughter into that…'At least she's not trying to set up a arranged marriage between them and knowing Minato and Kushina, they would turn it down right away.' He shakes his head with a deep sigh.

* * *

Kushina was picking supplies out with her children in a well-known shinobi store, "Let's see…We get practice kunai and shuriken set, basic fuinjutsu set and 'how-to' books…" She look around with a hum then down to the twin, "Is there anything else you want to get?"

"I want a awesome ninjutsu!" Mito pumped her fists as her twin browsed through some sandals, "One that can fire fireballs!"

"I think it's too early for you to learn some offense ninjutsu." Kushina smiled at her pouting daughter until her son speak up.

"Mom, does this place sell other shoes than sandals?" Naruto held a pair of blue sandals before he toss it back, "Like boots or anything to cover toes?"

"I think it do, I have to ask the owner." Kushina raised her eyebrow at her son, "But why not sandals? They're flexible and easy to move when you're out on duty."

"How can they protect you from senbons or any needle weapons?" He looked up to his mother blankly.

"…What?" The redhead blinked rapidly, several ninjas wonder the same thing after overhear him. "What do you mean?"

"What if you run into an enemy and the said person throws senbon at your toes with precision, lodging it between toenails." Naruto said bluntly, "How can you prevent it?"

"…You just move your feet." Kushina replied.

"But what if there is no maneuverability?" He said, "What if you were standing still to perform some jutsu? What if your enemy enjoys jabbing senbon at your nails? What if there's three of them?"

"Hey, kid, I can't help but to overhear you." A random chunin call out with a smile, "The chance of that happening is very low…Like one to million."

"Yes, I can show you that." A jonin held a senbon up, "Hey, chunin, do sidesteps for me."

"Sure!" The chunin move rapidly from one side to another, "Watch that, kid, I'm moving so fast that he can't get a good aim on me! Go for it, man!"

The chuckling jonin throw a senbon at the moving chunin's toes, "See? I can't hi…"

"OH KAMI!" The chunin screamed his head off as he roll on his back with one foot up in air, a senbon stick out from his middle toe. "IT'S IN MY TOE! IT'S IN! GET IT OUT! SOMEONE GET IT OUT! OH KAMI!"

"OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" The jonin rushed up to the screaming chunin, "I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T MEAN TO…" Somehow he trip over his feet and knock stuff down, a box of senbon crash violently and several flew out…Burying deeply into the screaming chunin's other nails and two went into the jonin's toes, few unlucky ninjas also get some in their toenails. "OOOOOH FUUUUUUUU!" Both ninjas wailed a bloodcurdling screams with other and the people around watch on in horror.

"See." Naruto pointed at the scene, "That is why I don't want sandals."

"…Mom, I want boots too." Mito looked up to her mother, throwing sandals away.

"…Y-Y-Yes, we should buy some boots…" Kushina stared on with a slight paled face, "A steel-toed shoes…" She gazed at her sandals, "A lot of covered shoes…" She bought a lot of protective shoes for her children and herself, even some for her husband. The word of senbon incident have get around the village like wildfire and most shinobi and kunoichi switch their sandals to something else for more protective overnight, there is a small circle that decide to keep their sandals, and the owner become one happy rich man after a booming sell in steel-toed boots.

* * *

Mito's body shakes with pure excitation as she stand next to her twin in a training field behind their house, today is the day she finally get to train with her brother after long months of training to keep Kyuubi's chakra under control. "Naru-nii, do you know that I learned how to throw kunai two months ago?" Mito puffed her chest out, she managed to talk her parent into teaching her how to throw a kunai as her reward for reeling some fox's chakra back in.

"Yes, you told me that…" Naruto rolled his eyes at his sister, "About sixty-four times in two whole months."

"…You counted?" Mito gave her twin a funny look, "You weirdo."

"Take one to know one." He shot back and it took young redhead few minutes to realize that he was calling her one too.

"…OI!" She shook her fist at him, "Don't call me weirdo, you weirdo!"

"Settle down, Mito." Minato walked up to his children with a chuckle, his wife finished setting up some target practice behind him. "Naruto, please don't rile your sister up."

"Yes, daddy." Mito crossed her arms with a huff.

"I'll try not to, dad." Naruto replied.

"Okay, you two, we will learn how to properly throw kunai." Kushina walked up to her family as Minato take some practice kunais out of a box, "While they may be a little blunt and dull, they are still sharp so be careful when you hold it." Her twin nodded as their parent show them how to hold the knives, "Now watch how your father do it." She gestured at her husband, who pull a kunai from his pack then throw it at the target slow enough to let his children see his body movements and it land in center.

"Wow, daddy!" The little redhead gasped in awe, "You get bull-eye!"

"Yeah, thank to years of practices." Minato laughed.

"Years?" Mito squirted her eyes before she scoff childishly, "Pfft, I'm gonna get it down in no time!"

"Oh, really?" The hokage smirked down at his daughter, "Then why don't you go ahead and try first?" The little girl spun to face the target, taking aim with stuck-out tongue then she throw it and her kunai hit the pole under the target.

"Aw, no way!" She whined as her parents laughed.

"That wasn't a bad throw." Kushina giggled at her daughter, "Try to use more force next time." She turned to her son, "Naruto, why don't you give it a try now."

"Hai." Naruto turned to the target and he take an aim then throw it right away.

THUD

It strike the target's bulleye with a hard thud. The parents blink once and Mito gape at the sight before Kushina turn to her son again. "Wow, Naruto, that's one lucky shot!"

"Yeah, not everyone get bulleye on first try!" Minato whistled as he gave the twin another kunais, "But don't feel bad if you can't get…"

THUD

Naruto's second kunai hit another bulleye and the parent stares at the second target before Minato finish his sentence. "Another one…"

"I'm gonna get this one!" Mito threw her second kunai and that time, it land on the bottom of outer ring. "Oh, come on! I was totally aiming for the middle!"

"Two in row?" Kushina looked at her husband with a whisper as the twin pick their third kunai, "That's pretty…"

THUD

Once again, Naruto's kunai lands on a bulleye while Mito's narrowly miss the target. "Lucky…" The older redhead dropped her jaw before her face lit up with beaming expression, "Minato, our baby boy is genius! A GENIUS!"

"C-C-Calm down, hon, I'm pretty sure it's just another lucky throw…"

THUD

The fourth kunai hit the bulleye and the gobsmacked father look down at his son as he get another bulleye in row with two last kunai, Kushina gushed over her genius son excitingly. 'That is so unfair!' Mito fumed at her brother's throws, 'I practiced it for two months and Naru-nii can do it on first try!'

"Can I try throwing shuriken?" Naruto asked his parent.

"YEAH, CAN WE?" Mito whipped her head to her parent, "After all, you said they're hard to use!" Maybe she has better luck with shuriken, her family will praise her and Naru-nii will see how cool she is and beg her to teach him!

"A-Ah, yes." Minato shakily nodded his head before he clear his throat as the smiling redhead show the twin how to hold shuriken, even show them how to throw. "Like Mito said, they are hard to use because they weigh less than kunai and you have to factor in the…"

THUD! THUD! THUD!

The hokage want to throw his hands up when his son managed to get three more bulleyes in row with shuriken…On his first try again! "Um, have you practice before?" He can't help but to ask his son.

"No, dad, that is my first time." Naruto looked up, "How many more do I have to throw?"

"Um, until your box is empty…" Minato muttered dumbly as his son nodded, resuming his throws and the older blonde slowly turns to his joyous wife. "Kushina…"

"Our baby boy is genius!" Kushina grinned widely, "Now I gotta brag to Mikoto! She's not the only one with genius child now!"

"Yeah, but it must be only in this field." The older Namikaze glanced at his son with a smile.

"Right." Kushina looked at their daughter as she chucked her tools at the target, either hit the circle or miss it completely. "And Mito must be talented in some area…Ninjutsu, I believe."

"Because of Kyuubi and Uzumaki's lineage?" Minato glanced at his nodding wife, "Yes, I think so." He clapped his hands as soon as the twin throws their last tools, "Okay, now pick everything up and put them back. We will do some basic sparring next."

"What kind?" Naruto asked, collecting his weapons with Mito under Kushina's careful watch. She doesn't want her babies to accidently cut themselves picking kunai or shuriken wrongly.

"Hand-to-hand, no tools." The father of twin answered.

"Why sparring now?" Mito asked after dropped her tools in the box.

"Because we want to know what we can covers with you two." He said as his daughter tilted her head puzzlingly, "We will learn what's your weakness, your strength, your limit and so on. Not everyone is built same, you know?"

"Oh." The little girl hummed, "Who will I fight?"

Minato rub his chin for few moments before he look down between the twin, "You'll be sparring your brother."

"Against Naru-nii?" Mito looked at her brother slightly concerned, "But I don't want to hurt him!"

"It's okay." Naruto looked at his sister, "It's a spar, not a real fight. We don't have to hit each other hard as much as we can."

"…If you say so…" She muttered, "No hit below belt?"

"No hit below belt." Naruto nodded and Minato have to look at his wife as she look away from him with an innocent whistle, what have she done to his sweet little angels?! "Is there any rules?" He asked, snapping Minato from his thought.

"Five minutes, no dirty hits…" Minato said.

"But we're trained to be shinobi so we have to play dirty." His son cut him off.

"…No dirty hits…" The older blonde said firmly with a twitching eyebrow, he swore that he saw his son smirking lightly for a moment. "The match end if one of you get pin down or give up. Understand?"

"We understand." Both twin nodded in unison and their parent push them in their place, facing each other before the parent move back away from them.

"Remember, that is a spar so don't go overboard." Minato looked between the children to make sure that they are ready before he claps his hands loudly, "Hajime!"

"YAH!" Mito lunge at her brother with raised fist, preparing to throw a left hook but her fist was parry aside by Naruto as he suddenly thrust his palm outward, hitting her in throat with small force. He quickly take a step back to allow his coughing sister recover from his sudden attack. "O-O-OI!" Mito coughed roughly, "T-T-That was dirty shot!"

"No, it was not." Minato shook his head, drawing a small growl from his daughter. The way he see it, it wasn't a dirty move but a light palm thrust to throat.

The scowling redhead turn back to her twin and before she know it, Naruto was right in front of her with a punch to gut that take some wind out of her. Acting fast, she manage to grab a handful of his shirt and her right fist lash out to his face…Until she feel something touching her ankles. "Wha…" She barely utter a word before Naruto trip her over on her back with a smash.

"You need to stop jumping in headfirst." Naruto said down to his sister, "You are making it too easy for anyone to get a hand up on you."

'…Too easy…' Mito gritted her teeth, barely hear whatever her brother say. 'I train my ass off for months and he just started today! That is not fair!' She quickly scrambled back up to her feet then lunge at her brother, only to meet the same result as her brother sidestep around her with few hits that send her kissing the ground. 'First, the throwing practice and now that…I want mom and dad to praise me!' For the first time, she feel so jealous of her brother and she feel something stirring inside her stomach.

"At this rate, you will never become a hokage if you keep acting like that. They must pick someone else to be their hokage instead of you." Naruto said.

'Him, a hokage?! Is he saying that he's taking my dream?!' Something inside Mito just snapped over a little misunderstood, "LIKE HELL!" What happen next was blurry and so sudden that anyone barely can react. First, a red chakra explodes around Mito and the wave of hatred intent wash over Naruto, causing his body to tremble from fear. Second, Mito swing her chakra-coated claw upward at Naruto's face with a roar. He barely step back in attempt to evade the frenzied swap but it wasn't fast enough as her claw leave two deep slashes from left side of his neck to left brows and he fall back down with a painful scream, clutching his left face. His scream snap Mito out from her frenzy mode and their parents out of their shock. "N-N-Naru-nii…" She took a step back then look at her bloody hand with tremble.

"NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina cried out, the hokage act faster as he pick his son up. "KUSHINA, I'LL TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! CHECK ON MITO AND MEET US THERE!" He flashed out with his son and Kushina quickly scoop her daughter up, hurried out toward the hospital.

"I-I-I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Mito wailed into her mother's chest, "I DON'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO NARU-NII! I DON'T! I'M SORRY!"

"It's okay, Mito, it's okay!" Kushina tried her best to calm her hyperventilating daughter down, praying to any deities that must be listening that her son would be okay and it won't be too serious as they thought.

* * *

It have been one hour since Minato got Naruto to the hospital but it feel like six hours to a worried family as they wait for Tsunade to come out with any news, hopefully good new. Mito cling onto her mother with sniffles, keep mumbling 'sorry' over and over as her body would tremble at random interval while Kushina and Minato absentmindedly soothe her, both worried about their son. "Minato-nii-san, Kushina!" The said adults look up to see Toshinori run up to them, "I heard Naruto's in hospital, what happened?!" Mito froze up in Kushina's arms and they notice it.

"There was an incident but I'll explain later." Minato whispered to his brother, earn a concerned nod from him.

"And Naruto?" Toshinori asked worriedly, "How serious is it?"

"We don't know." The hokage shook his head, "But Naruto is in safe hand because Tsunade is on it." The muscular blonde opens his mouth to say something but Tsunade walk up to them with a clipboard. "TSUNADE, HOW IS HE?"

"IS HE OKAY? IS IT SERIOUS?" Kushina asked.

"He's okay." Tsunade held her hand up as the family released their breath, "But there is something you need to know…" The Namikaze tensed up.

"W-W-What?" The older redhead widened her eyes, "What is it? Was it really serious than we th…"

"No, no, it's nothing bad." Tsunade waved her hand to calm the worried mother down, "Listen…When Minato bring Naruto in and I took him to the emergency room, at first I thought we have to give him stitches but…" She paused for few moments.

"But what?" Kushina urged her to continue.

"The wounds closed up before I can get any stitch in." Tsunade said, "Leaving nothing but blood and two jagged scars behind." She draw two lines on left side of her face, the first scar run down from right-side of left brow to bride of nose then down across cheek to bit under her jawline, the second scar stretch from left corner of left brow to the corner of jawline under left ear. "He have a parallel scars in between his left eye. He's really lucky that the attack missed his left eye by few fractions."

"So it won't leave any nasty aftereffect behind?" Minato asked and the busty doctor shook her head.

"To my knowledge, no." Tsunade replied before she chew her lower lip lightly, "Anyway…When that happened, I thought it was very strange because I know the Uzumaki heal fast due to their regeneration but not to this degree until they're jinchuriki…"

"Maybe he get it from me?" Kushina struggled, "Since I carried them for ten months as jinchuriki."

"That was what I thought until I remember my father don't regenerate that faster since Mito was his mother." Tsunade said, "So…I ran some test with Naruto's blood…"

"What, for what?" Toshinori narrowed his eyes confusingly for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, "You tested for quirk?" Both parents widened their eyes at his word and they turn to the busty blonde, "And…?"

"It's positive." She nodded, "He has a quirk."

"What, how?!" Kushina gasped, "I thought it only occurred twice in one family and very rare, I must add!"

"I thought so but clearly, there are still a lot of things we don't know about quirk and how it come to be." Tsunade rubbed her neck with a sigh, "Look, we can talk more about that but I'm sure you all want to see Naruto right now." Everyone nodded rapidly, "He's resting right now so please don't overexcited him…I'm looking at you, Toshinori."

"I won't…" Toshinori laughed nervously and the busty doctor show them the way to Naruto's room. "How long will he have to stay for?"

"Two to three days." Tsunade looked at the parent, "Just to make sure there isn't any side effect and on safe side." They nod in understanding, it's a common knowledge that all quirks come with drawback and some can be very harmful or not. She let them in and the first thing they saw is snoring little boy in bed. The family look over him to see the scars that Tsunade mentioned and it appear to be jagged and prominent enough to grab some attention.

"N-Naru-nii…" Mito shivered and Kushina rub her shoulders lightly to calm her down, her voice seem to stir Naruto up from his slumber. "N-Naru-nii, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She suddenly hug her brother with a sob, "I don't mean to…"

"M-Mito?" Naruto winced before he remembers what happened early and he look down at her as she cried her eyes out. "…Hey, it wasn't your fault. You just lost control."

"It is!" Mito sobbed, "It's my fault! Because of me, you got hurt! I hurt you! With this demon's chakra!" Her body trembled violently.

"Mito…" The twin brother stared at her worriedly, unsure what to say to her.

"I'll take her outside." Kushina glanced at Minato and Toshinori as they gave her a nod, "Come here, Mito." She scooped her daughter up then look at her son, "I'm really glad you're okay now." She gave him a kiss on forehead, "I'll be back."

"…Hai." Naruto watched his mother walk out with his sobbing sister.

"You okay?" Minato asked him concerned.

"Hai…" He nodded, "I'm fine. Just some aches." He touches his scars gently, feeling the lines.

"Look like you can feel some pains after heal." Toshinori crossed his arms, "So…Do you know that you have a quirk?"

'Really, just like that?' Minato stare at his young brother with deadpan expression.

"…I have some suspicions." Naruto looked up to his uncle then to his father, "But I decide not to bring it up until I can understand it clearly. How did you find out?"

"From Tsunade." The hokage replied, "She ran some test on your blood after seeing your wound healing. Imagine our surprise when she told us that you're positive."

"You said you have some suspicions." Toshinori buckle his knees slightly, "How long?"

"About two years." The little boy admitted, "There were some strange occurrences…"

"Oh, it sounds like you are saying it's not just regeneration?" Minato blinked together with his brother.

"Yes…" Naruto nodded, "It's more than that…But I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm tired…"

"Oh, that's fine." Minato nodded, "You need some more rest after what you went through, we can talk later." He kissed his son's forehead, "Glad you're okay."

"Same here." Toshinori messed his nephew's hair up with a beaming grin, "I'll check on you later! I wish you a speedy recovery!"

"Good-bye." Naruto watched his father and uncle left the room before he look up at the white ceiling for a moment then frown with furrowed brows as he touch his throbbing scars gently. Since he wake up, he have a strange feeling when he look at his parents and sister and it puzzle him to no end…Why do he have a sudden feeling of hatred for his sister when he forgive his sister and his parents when they have nothing but love for him? He slowly close his eyes, the white ceiling was the last thing he see before he fall asleep.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"BOSS!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his bed with opening book when his friends suddenly burst into the hospital room and he look at his friends as they suddenly surround the side of his bed. "Guys?"

"Naruto, are ya alright?!" Ochaco immediately appear at his side, fussing all over her best friend. "Do ya need any help? How bad is it? Is it serious?! Do I give ya mah blood? Someone, take mah blood!"

"Areyouokay,Naruto?" Fumikage asked so fast that Naruto barely can understand him, "Weheardyouwereinhospitalbutnoonetoldushowseriousitis!"

"BOSS, DON'T DIE!" Eijiro wailed, "YOU STILL HAVE TO TEACH ME THE MANLY WAY! YOUR MANLY IS NEEDED IN THIS WORLD!"

"…" Naruto stared at his friends for a moment before he suddenly bonk their heads gently with his thick book, "Calm down, you guys. I'm fine." He put his book down on his laps as the friends rub their sore spot, "It's just some cuts. They are keeping me in here for couple days, just a standard procedure."

"So you're okay?" Fumikage asked worriedly and the blonde nod.

"See, he's fine like I told ya all." Ochaco smiled widely at her friends, earn a deadpan stare from her best friend.

"I'm so relieved." Eijiro wiped his forehead, "I'm so glad boss is okay and well."

"So how did you all find out that I'm here?" Naruto asked them out of curiosity.

"I visited yer place." The gravity girl answered, "And yer ma told me ya're in hospital so I ran all way here like hell."

"And we both ran into her on her way here." The bird-head boy poked his fingers, "Then we get very concerned when we heard you were in here and we assume that something bad happened…"

"Thank you for your concern." Naruto smiled at his friends, "Like I said, I'm fine and I'll be out in few days so there's nothing to worry about."

"How did ya end…" Ochaco was about to ask him what happened but a knock cut her off, following by a soft voice.

"Excuse me, is that Naruto's room?" Momo poke her head in with a large basket in her hands.

"Hai, it is." Naruto called out, "So you heard about my situation?"

"Hai, my parent told me that you're in hospital and it wasn't serious." Momo bob her head with a tiny smile before she gesture at the basket with her head, "I bring you a 'get-well' basket to wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thank you for your kind thought." He said as the wealthy heiress place the basket on tableside.

"And who are they?" She looked at three confusing kids, "Your friends that you told me about?"

"Hai." Naruto turned to them, "Guys, that is Yaoyorozu Momo. Momo, that is Uraraka Ochaco, Nara Fumikaze and Kirishima Eijiro."

"Oh, the one that you were gonna introduce to us?" Eijiro snapped his fingers before he shot her a friendly grin, "I'm Kirishima Eijiro. Nice to meet you, Momo!" He scratched his head bashfully, "You mind me callin' you that? I mean, your family name is kinda long."

"I don't mind." Momo waved it off with a formal bow, "Nice to meet you too, Kirishima."

"I-I-I'm Nara Fumikage." The bird-head boy said shyly, hoping that she wasn't recoiled by his appearance. "H-Hope we'll be good friend."

"Same here, Nara." Momo said and Fumikage was relieved to see that she wasn't take aback at the sight.

"Call me Fumikage." He said, earn a nod from her.

"And I'm Ochaco!" The bubbly girl flashed a thumb-up with lopsided grin, "Naruto's best friend and number one follower!"

"Um, nice to meet you?" Momo blinked at the brunette's personality, find her a little strange.

"How did ya two meet?" The smiling gravity girl asked curiously.

"We met during a festival when his family comes over to my mansion for daddy's and mother's party…" The creator recollected the event of meeting their mutual friend and Naruto add few tidbits in, the children spend some time getting know each other until a nurse politely told them to leave when the visiting hours ended and they say their bye to their friend, promising to visit him tomorrow.

"That went well." Naruto turn back to his book, it wasn't the way he plan to introduce them but it went well as he have said and his thought slowly spray over to academy. 'It'll be about one year before we join…I wonder if I'm going to end up in same class with them.' He wonders before he brush it aside to focus on his book, he's getting to the good part and he don't have to worry about the academy right now. He has one more year and that's plenty of time.

* * *

One year later, Naruto stare at the academy building then he take a glance around as the children run around excitingly with adults watching them with various expressions, mostly smiling. "I can't believe it's your first day." Naruto looked up to Kushina as she smiled down at her children, trying her best not to cry before she give them tight hug. "Time sure go by so fast. To think, it was like yesterday when I change yo…"

"Moooom!" Mito glimpsed, "You're embarrassing us here!" She pry her mother's arms off her and her twin, "We're gonna be badass ninja and I'm going to be the great hokage ever so stop embarrassing us!"

"Mito, language." Kushina chided her before she pout, "And you're still my babies, no matter what."

"Mom!" Mito turned to her brother, "Naru-nii, say something!"

"Bye, mom, Mito." Naruto walked away from them, "I'm going to find my friends and see what class we're going to be in."

"Wait, Naru-nii…" The little girl lost the sight of her twin among the crowd and she look down sadly.

"Mito, look, there's your friends." Kushina placed her hand on Mito's back as she pointed at waving Yamanaka heiress with some girls, "Why don't you go say hello to them?"

"Yeah…" Mito slapped her cheeks to cheer herself up before she run over to them, "Bye, mommy! See you after school!"

"You too." Kushina waved with a smile before she drop it with a small sad frown. She have notice that her son have been acting a little strange after the incident, he kept them at arm length and become a little distant. Part of her wonder if he's afraid of his sister and blame his parent for not acting faster to stop her back then. She want to do something but she don't want to push it because her little boy may feel pressured. She'll wait until he's ready to tell her what's wrong and hopefully they can fix that before it's too late. "Mito, what will you do if you're still here?" She glanced up at the sky.

With Naruto, he wanders around the front yard as he search for any sign of his friends. "Maybe they're inside." He muttered to himself before a cry around the corner grab his attention and he look over to see three older girls teasing three young girls. Two of young girls stand out the mostly because one have a pink skin with yellow horns and gold-on-black eyes and other one was just a floating clothes.

"Leave them alone, you jerks!" The pink girl glared at the three older girls, standing in front of the two girls with outstretching arms as a barrier to shield them from the older girls.

"Or what?" The leader of the older girls mocked, "You'll ram us with your horns? No, wait! You're gonna sic ghost and ugly frog on us?"

"Ew, please don't!" The second older girl gagged, "I don't want ugly frog's long tongue all over me…"

"Or have ghost girl haunting me!" The third older girl shivered mockingly, "We better exorcise her before she can do that!" The floating clothes let out a small sniffle and the pink girl frowned at them. "What's with that look, you pink bitch? You get something to say to us?"

"Let's beat her up then kick these creepy bitch's asses!" The leader cracked her fist with a smirk and her lackeys was about to agree with her.

"You first." Before they know it, Naruto clanged two lackeys' heads together and they went out with a cry.

"Wha, who…" The leader turn around to meet a fist with her face and her light went out with a snap.

"…Well, that was pathetic." Naruto looked down at three downed girls, "Must be fangirls mom told me about." He looked up to the three young girls, "You three alright?"

"Yup, we are now." The pink girl grinned at him, "Thank for help but I can take care of them."

"I know you do." He shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't like bullies, they always make me want to punch them...Well, I mostly kick them in groin." He muttered the last part to himself.

"I'm Ashido Mina, by the way." The pink girl helped two girls up, she wear a colored shirt with short and pair of black-and-green shoes.

"I-I-I'm Asui Tsuyu, call me Tsuyu." The girl with sea-green hair hide herself behind Mina, she have a frog-like appearance with wide black eyes and wide mouth, a frog-like tongue poke past her lip. She wears a grey shirt with green pants and sandals. She point at floating clothes with her long finger, "And that is Hagakure Toru."

"H-H-H-Hello, thank for helping us…" Toru whispered shyly with nervous tone, she wear a long-sleeve yellow shirt and black pant.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto and anyone would do the same thing if they come across something like that." Naruto greeted them before he walk off with a wave, "If you excuse me, I'm heading in to find my friends and what class I'm in."

"Wait up, we're coming with you!" Mina dragged her friends up to him, "I gotta ask you how come you're not freakin' out about us? I mean, we look different." She shrugged her shoulders uncaringly as if their appearance wasn't a big deal.

"Because you all clearly have quirks." Naruto replied, "Am I right?"

"Yup!" The pink girl grinned, "Then I bet we're not first quirk-users you met, right?"

"Correct." He nodded as they entered the building, "I have friends and relatives who are quirk-users…And I also have one too." The girls looked surprised…He think Toru was too, it's kinda hard to tell.

"Oh, really?!" Mina whistled, "Cool!"

"W-W-What can your quirk do?" Toru asked, "I-If you don't mind me asking."

"It's hard to explain." Naruto hummed, "I don't know my quirk very well and I have to do some tests to figure it out."

"Ah, sounds like you're new to it." Tsuyu muttered with a finger on her chin, "I can understand how hard it is to figure your quirk out. My quirk is Frog, I can do whatever a frog can do but I don't know the full potential of my abilities."

"Mine is so easy!" Mina cup her hands as it get fill up with a colored liquid, "My quirk is acid, I can produce acid and control the…Um…So…Sol…"

"Solubility." The frog girl said.

"Yes, that!" Mina drop the liquid on floor before she look up to her friends and Naruto as they stare at her, "Relax, you guys!" She swap her hand at them, "I make it very harmless…"

"Hey, why is there a hole in floor?" A random kid asked in the distance.

"…Whoops." The blushing girl giggled sheepishly.

"…A-And my quirk just make me invisible." Toru muttered quietly, "Nothing fancy…"

"I think your quirk is pretty interesting." Naruto said, "You can easily infiltrate in any place and collect information without anyone's knowledge as long as they don't have sensors."

"O-O-Oh, thank…" The invisible girl whispered, "I-I-I'm glad you think my quirk is interesting and sound pretty useful…"

"Naruto, there ya are!" Naruto and the girls look up to see Ochaco jogged up to them with a wide grin, "Guess what? We're in same class! 1-Q! Momo, Eijiro, Fumikage and Itsuka are in it too!"

"…My cousin?" Naruto gain a deadpan expression, "Oh joy." The three girls looked at him oddly, wondering why he have this reaction toward his cousin. He can see her jumping around, screaming her head off and bugging him for no reason. "Ugh…"

"Who are they?" Ochaco noticed three girls behind Naruto, giving them a wave and they return it with their waves.

"Ochaco, these are…" The blonde introduced each other.

"Tsuyu, Mina, Toru…" The gravity girl tapped her chin with blinks before she snap her fingers, "Oh, I know why yer names sound familiar! You three are in our class too!"

"Really?" Tsuyu tilted her head with finger on her chin.

"Yea, really!" Ochaco suddenly dragged them by their wrist to a large board then she point at the classes roster, "See? 1-Q!"

"Oh, we are in same class!" Mina grinned widely, "Awesome!"

"And our teacher is Uncle Shota?" Naruto blinked at the teacher's name.

"Mmm, you know Aizawa Shota?" The frog girl looked at the name.

"He's my godfather." The blonde replied as they walk toward to their classroom, "But he's supposed to be in ANBU so why…"

"I recently retired." A gloomy voice suddenly draw their attention to the floor to see…A scruffy man in yellow cocoon sleeping bag, "And your father think it'll be good idea to place me on academy staff…Troublesome."

"Hello, it's good to see you again, uncle Shota." Naruto said as if he have been used to seeing his godfather like that. "Any reason why he put you in here?"

"Because I have some teaching experience and my quirk, obliviously." Shota said, "And call me Aizawa-sensei when we're on academy field."

"Hai, Aizawa-sensei." The blonde boy nodded, "Are you going to accompany us to our class?"

"No, I'm going to staff room to pick something up first." Aizawa crawled down the hallway, "Go to your class and mingle, whatever you kids do then shut up and sit down when I come in."

"Hai!" Naruto nodded then turn back to the girls as they gave him strange looks, "What?"

"…That's our teacher?" Mina said dumbly.

"…PFFFT, YOUR UNCLE IS FUNNY LIKE YOUR UNCLE TOSHI!" Ochaco spit-laughed.

"Yes, that is our teacher." He entered the classroom with the girls and they take a look around at their fellow students until he spot Momo at front desk with two kids. "Hello, Momo."

"Hello, Naruto." Momo smiled at him, "I see Ochaco found you and told you."

"Hai, she did." Naruto glanced at the gravity girl as she dragged the girls to introduce them to Fumikage and Eijiro then he gaze at two kids, "And they are…?"

"Oh, that is my friend, Jiro Kyoka." Momo gestured to a girl in plain black shirt and pant, she have purple hair with asymmetric bangs and two long hanging earlobes that shape like an jack or something. "I told you about her before, remember?"

"Ah, yes." He hummed, "The one that move into a place near your place few months ago?"

"Yup, that's me." Jiro raised her hand up indifferently, "Momo talk a lot about you."

"Same here." Naruto said, "You're pretty interesting from what I heard."

"…Momo, what did you tell him about?" The young girl turned to her new friend, fidgeting with her earjacks bashfully.

"That you're really good with music and your quirk…" Momo tapped her chin in deep thought before she look at her worriedly, "Shouldn't I have?"

"Ah, no, that's fine…" Jiro blushed lightly, her friend is so innocent and pure.

"Oh, good." Momo smiled beamingly before she point to the boy next to her, "And that is Shoto."

"Nice to meet you." Shoto said emotionless, he have white-and-red hair with heterochromia eyes and a burn scar over his left eye. He wear a plain white shirt and pant.

"Likewise." Naruto greeted back, "I hope we'll get along." The dual-haired boy nod.

"Hey, you all, I'm Kaminari Denki!" A blonde boy with black lighting bolt streak in his hair jumped on top of back desk with thumb-up. "I'm psych to rock it up with you all!"

"AND I'M YOARASHI INASA!" A large boy stood up then smash his forehead down deeply on the table, "NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!"

"Whoa, are you okay, man!" Denki jumped up at Inasa's action, "HOLY, YOU'RE BLEEDING, MAN!"

"My kami, there are two more idiots…" Naruto deadpanned, unawake that he just makes Jiro laughed at his comment.

"I apologize for my friend Inasa here…" a tall boy with white hair and blue mouth mask stand up to fetch Inasa, he stand out mostly because of his six arms with some skins connecting them in between. "He doesn't know how to control himself sometime." A mouth pops up from a tentacle under his arms, "My name is Shoji Mezo if you wonder."

"AND I'M MINETA MINORU!" A short boy with grapelike hair screamed out of nowhere and everyone have a bad feeling for some reason. "GIRLS, REMEMBER THIS NAME BECAUSE…" Everyone just ignored him.

"Hey, cuz." Naruto looked up to see Itsuka before he blink at her appearance oddly, the tomboy wear a red skirt with blue shirt and jacket and she have a kind smile on her face. "Can you believe it that we're in class?"

"Hai…" He raised his eyebrow at her, "…Are you wearing a skirt? Don't you said that you will never wear…"

"There's a empty seat next to me." Itsuka nudged her cousin up to the said seat, "The class is about to start."

"Right…" Naruto was creepied out by her sudden personality change as he sat down next to Ochaco and the gravity girl gave him a bright smile, the Uzumaki girl sit down at his right.

"Quiet down." Aizawa roll into the classroom as soon as the bell rang before he stand up to shed his sleeping bag, "My name is Aizawa Shota and you will refer me as Aizawa-sensei. Today is the first day of academy and the first thing I will do is introduce you to the world of shinobi by performing a basic training…Which is five minutes of warmup, twenty laps around the academy then follow up with spar matches and we'll finish it off with few throwing practices before the next class. Any question?"

"Wait, what about the or…" Momo raised her hand up.

"Okay, let's go!" The gloomy man clapped his hands, "Chop-chop! Kids, you all will know what the hell will be like at the end of this day."

'I see he hasn't changed from the last time I saw him.' Naruto get up with his class and they follow their teacher out. It will be a very tiring first day for them but it will be worth it in the end of their academy years.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MNA! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we have seen how the MHA have merged into the Naruto-verse with many changes and tweaks to fit the said universe! Like quirks for example!**

 **The changes we have seen so far are…**

 **Minato and Kushina are alive and they have twin! Carrying on…**

 **Toshinori is the young brother of Minato and his quirk is similar to One-For-All but without transfer ability. Why? Because All-For-One does not exist in this universe so therefore One-For-All never come into existence and it's AU!**

 **Itsuka is Uzumaki and cousin to Naruto and Mito, niece to Kushina and Minato! Honestly, I can see her as an Uzumaki for some reason and I don't know why…But it kinda works to me!**

 **Also, each MHA characters have show up and we just saw few changes in their background to fit in…Like Fumikage is part of Nara clan, Momo's family are wealthy merchants, Ochaco is from Kiri but her family fled to Konoha to get away from the genocide, etc!**

 **Naruto have a quirk! But the question is what quirk does he have and its abilities, beside one we just found out? (Before anyone guess, it's not the same one from Evolving Noumu.)**

 **Danzo is dead and the roots are disassembled for good…Why? Because in this story, they won't have any impact in a long run so it's better to get them out of the way…**

 **Let's see what else…Hmm…I guess that's it for now.**

 **There will be a big time skip in the next chapter and it'll take us to the graduation, there will be some flashbacks and few other things, fyi. Just to let you all know so you won't get confused when it come up.**

 **What team will Naruto end up on with whom and who'll be their sensei? What kind of missions and training will they get? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be snuff out by Shoto.**


End file.
